


Merlin's Son: A Tale old as Time

by BeaconofLight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Knight Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconofLight/pseuds/BeaconofLight
Summary: Freya lives the attack, only just. But when she dies giving birth, "Merlin's Son" is born just before the Tears of Uther Pendragon, what will Merlin do to protect his child? What will Arthur do, when he finds out? Based of the series, but not completely.Here's a snippet from one of the chapters:"I do not want your gold! I want to live  without being hunted, without fear. I want magic to be alive again!" He said and Arthur grinned. He didn't even have to think about it. Anything for you, Merls."Done."Featuring Merthur, Arthur 'not being a stupid prat', Good Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot and a whole lot of cuteness.
Relationships: Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Merlin's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I'm merthur102 from Wattpad, transferring some of my works over to Archive of Our Own. Bare with me please, I'm new to all of this.

Once apon a time, there was a young boy... His name, Merlin. 

Freya knew it was time. Her time to go. She loved the months she had with Merlin, seeing him, being together. It was the happiest moments of her whole life. But the last memory she would ever remember, was seeing her Son, holding him in her hands. She would treasure this moment for all of time.  
"He is the Son of a great man... Please... Leo Balinor," Freya managed to say to her dear friend Vivian before she remembered no more. 

Merlin was awakened by a scared, very scared feeling... Something was wrong. Freya. A knock on his door brought Merlin to his senses, though he frowned in confusion. He knew it was not yet morning, so who would be knocking on their door at this time? Merlin cautiously opened the door to his room, looking around to see where Gaius was. Still sound asleep. Snoring, mind. He thought, heading towards the main door. 

As he opened the door, Merlin gasped when he saw a baby in a basket, wrapped in a beautiful dark blue blanket. He noticed a note and bit his lip. He was about to shout if anyone was there, but he knew whoever dropped this baby off would be long gone. Merlin picked up the note, his eyes widened with concern and shock as he recognised Freya's handwriting. 

Merlin,  
If you are reading this than I have died giving birth to our beautiful baby. I yet to have any idea if it is a boy or girl, but my gut feeling says it will be a boy. I want to name him Leo Balinor. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?  
Please, I know you are upset but do not think this was your fault. I felt weaker every day since the spear injured me. I was amazed I even lasted this long and I am very grateful to spend every second of my time with you. I will repay you, Merlin, one day... For everything you have done for me.  
Please protect our son, or daughter. I feel our child is special.  
Yours forever,  
Freya

He had tears in his eyes by the time he finished reading the letter. He couldn't stop himself crying even if he wanted to. Merlin picked up the basket with his baby, Leo in and carried it to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Now what would he do? Merlin had the fate of the kingdom on his shoulders, no one finding out he has magic and now he had a son? There was no way he could manage all of this by himself! Merlin kicked his bed in frustration, not caring if he woke Gaius up. Could the Great Dragon have predicted this? How could he be a Father, if he didn't have one himself to learn from?

Merlin jumped when he heard Leo crying. He pulled himself together. It wouldn't do to have a breakdown. Wiping his eyes from the tears, he gently picked his son up. Merlin couldn't believe it, Leo stopped the moment he was held. 

"You have your Mother's eyes," Merlin whispered, with a big grin on his face which made young Leo giggle. 

What was he going to tell Gaius? Better yet, what was he going to tell Arthur?! 

•••

"Merlin, time to wake up!" Gaius said, knocking on the door. He opened it when there was no answer and gasped from shock. There Merlin was, collapsed on the bed, with a baby on his chest and a note lying on his bed. The poor boy looked exhausted. 

Deciding to be quiet, Gaius read the note and concern grew on his face. Merlin... Who was like a son to him, had a baby boy? Freya had been alive all this time? Merlin didn't tell me any of this. How could he have kept this from me? But what do we do now!? Leo could not grow up in the castle, could he? 

Gaius' thoughts were interrupted when Merlin woke himself up from snoring. Merlin looked around and noticed Gaius staring at him with his eyebrow raised. Merlin looked at Gaius with a sheepish look, shrugging. 

"So, as well as protecting the Prince, having the whole future of Camelot in your hands... You now have a son to look after?" Gaius summed up and Merlin collapsed once more. 

"Yeah, that's about all of it," Merlin mumbled in reply, about to close his eyes but when he heard the familiar shout of "MERLIN!" He groaned as Leo woke up, crying. 

Merlin swore under his breath. "Gaius. Is there any chance you could look after Leo? At least until I get back?" He asked pleadingly, handing his son over to the person he trusted the most. Gaius pursed his lips but nodded. 

"Your destiny awaits you, go. Leo will be safe here," Gaius said as Merlin nodded, thankful. Merlin ran out and bumped straight into the Prince himself. He grinned, looking at Arthur, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been up the whole night. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow looking at his servant... Friend. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. Arthur thought it was because of Morgana. Like everyone else, they were all worried about her. His Father had sent many, many men out to search for her yet no such luck. They were going out again today, Arthur was close to giving up, but he knew his Father wasn't going to give up any time soon. 

"Morgana will be found, Merlin. Don't worry," He said and Merlin blinked before nodding, letting Arthur think that was what was on his mind. "We are going out to the Forest where our Men haven't come back today. Gather the horses will you?" Arthur asked and Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Yes Sire. But, surely the King wouldn't send any more of his men to die, we've looked, Arthur..." Merlin trailed off when he noticed the look Arthur had given him. Merlin frowned slightly in confusion more than anything, it wasn't the look Arthur usually gave. It was different... Merlin couldn't place the meaning behind it.

"I am doing as the King orders. He hasn't given up hope, neither should we." Arthur replied and Merlin nodded, keeping his mouth shut for once. 

Arthur looked around gravely as he walked through his men. They had found the bodies in a clearing of the forest, he asked Sir Leon to search for survivors but he had little hope there would be. Just then, Arthur heard a twig snap not far from them and he put his hand up to silence the others. They cautiously looked into the forest and Arthur's eyes widened when bandits came charging at them. 

"On me!" Arthur shouted, running at the nearest bandit to fight him. While he didn't that, he searched for Merlin, who he found in a fight... Doing well considering. 

"Merlin, watch out!" He had thought too soon as he shouted, seeing another come after Merlin. Arthur finished the one he was fighting, trying to head towards Merlin but never got there. Luckily it seemed there was only a handful of them, so within a few minutes they were dead. 

He checked where Merlin was and sighed a quiet relief as he saw Merlin with Sir Leon, looking out of breath but not injured. Why do I care so much about him? His just my friend, a servant. He was fine, like always. While Arthur was having an inner battle with his thoughts, they heard movement in the direction the bandits came from. Arthur got his sword ready, frowning, not really knowing what was coming from the fog. As the fog cleared, he saw long dark hair and a white dress. He held his breath and blinked not once, not twice but three times. 

"Morgana?"


	2. Morgana's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana returns to Camelot, how long can Merlin keep Leo a secret?

As they made their way back to Camelot, Merlin couldn't help but overthink every little thing that happened when Morgause attacked Camelot. Poisoning Morgana was the main one he was worried about. Would she tell Arthur, or Uther? What was she planning? Had she even changed? All he knew was that he wouldn't trust her. Merlin would not make that mistake, not if he wanted to keep Leo alive. 

As they arrived into the castle, Arthur spoke. "Go straight to Gaius, Morgana." He spoke and Merlin's eyes widened. 

"No, wait!" He said and Arthur turned around and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. "Surely Morgana would be most comfortable in her chambers? Gaius can check on her there?" He questioned and before Arthur replied, Morgana did. 

"Merlin is right, Arthur. I would like nothing more than to be in my own bed," She said and Merlin withheld a sigh of relief. 

"I will go and get Gaius." And Merlin went before Arthur could say another word. 

Merlin practically sprinted back, desperate to see his son more than anything else. He opened the door and grinned when he saw Gaius holding Leo, reading him a book. Gaius smiled as Merlin entered. 

"You're back so soon?" Gaius questioned quietly as Merlin closed the door. Merlin nodded. "We found her, Gaius. You are needed in her chambers," He said and Gaius nodded, not surprised that they found her. It was only a matter of time, after all. He handed Leo over to Merlin and looked at Merlin with concern in his eyes. 

"How can Leo stay here, Merlin? You won't be able to look after him all the time. What if you don't make it back one day?" Gaius questioned all at once and Merlin's grip of Leo tightened at all the questions. 

"I don't know, Gaius. But we can't think about that. The most important thing right now is keeping Leo from sight. From Morgana, Uther... Arthur," He listed off, trying to figure out how any of this was going to work. Gaius nodded, leaving Merlin to himself, focusing on heading to Morgana. They knew she was a traitor. But had no proof. At least not yet. 

He walked in just as he heard the end of the story Morgana was telling Arthur. "What matters now is you're here, home," Arthur replied just as Gaius coughed to get their attention. Arthur turned round, having heard the door open. 

"About time, Gaius. What took so long?" Gaius chose not to reply as he smiled at Morgana, who looked exhausted more than anything. 

"It is good to see you, Morgana," He spoke and Morgana grinned. "You too, Gaius. It's good to be back!" She said while Gaius did all of his normal checks. After a few moments, he turned to Arthur. 

"She needs rest, Sire. But she is in perfect health. I suggest we leave her be," Arthur nodded, getting up. 

"Of course. Sleep well, 'Gana," He said, patting her shoulder as she got into bed. She smiled as they left. When they finally closed the door, she sighed. This is too easy. Morgause will be pleased. Now, all I need are the tears of Uther Pendragon. She thought, closing her eyes with a planning look on her face. 

•••

Morgana walked away from Uther with a grin on her face as she held the cloth. Not just any cloth. It had the tears of Uther Pendragon which was all she needed to take over Camelot. 

Meanwhile, Merlin was with Arthur and the Knights. They were getting back from training, but Merlin was not hiding the fact that he had a lot on his mind. He didn't realising how much concern his silence was giving Arthur. 

"You are a puzzle to me, Merlin. I would have thought I would like you being quiet. But, it's just as annoying," He joked, nudging him as they walked behind the Knights. Merlin let out a forced chuckle. 

"Are you worried about me, Arthur?" He joked back which made Arthur laugh. I'm always worried, Merlin. He thought as he replied. 

"Me? No. But what is wrong, Merlin? You've been acting strangely since Morgana was found," Arthur questioned and Merlin looked at Arthur for the first time in a while. He genuinely seemed concerned. That would be a first. 

"It's nothing, Arthur. Haven't been sleeping well, that's all." He replied, not exactly lying. Leo was hard work and his son was always awake. But, Merlin had seen his son's eyes turn a beautiful golden colour. His and Freya's son had magic. Freya knew, but how did she know? He couldn't think of that, letting a sad emotion show in his eyes. 

Arthur frowned, seeing the sad look in Merlin's eyes. Without thinking, Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. He didn't know what came over him, but he knew one thing. He liked hugging Merlin. Which annoyed him more. But this way Merlin couldn't see him blush. "It's going to be alright, Merlin." He whispered. 

Merlin was confused as he hugged back, but tried not to think as he hid his head in Arthur's shoulder, trying to hide the tears. How did Arthur know that was what he needed to hear right now? 

"Thank you," Merlin whispered back.


	3. Gwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes a compliment, Merlin takes an insult, and Merlin takes time to process an almost kiss.

"So you come with good news, sister?" Morgause asked and Morgana grinned, handing her sister the cloth. 

"Camelot have welcomed back their daughter with open arms!" She stated and Morgause smiled, nodding. "You have done well, Sister. None suspect?" She asked, with concern. 

Morgana grinned even more. "No one. Not even Merlin. I thought he would suspect, but if he does he's good at hiding it." She said and Morgause nodded once more. 

"Then our plan is in place. Soon, Camelot will be weak. We can make our move. Put this mandrake root under Uther's bed. He will regret all he has done to those with magic." She finished speaking, both grinning hearing the scream of the Mandrake root. 

•••

Merlin awoke with a start. He looked out of his window and saw a purple cloak heading towards the castle, dark brown hair showing. Merlin glared, Morgana. What is she planning? How was he going to keep Leo safe? 

He needed a plan and quickly. Could he send Leo to his Mother, Ealdor? Would it be safer there than here, in the castle? But why doesn't that sound like something he wants to do? Then he knew. Merlin wouldn't want his son to grow up without his Father. He couldn't do that. He turned to face Leo. "Looks like you're staying right here." He stated in a whisper, slowly falling back to sleep. Merlin found a spell to protect Leo, he had brought a necklace with a dragon on it in the market, nothing special. He then placed a protection spell, so anyone were to harm Leo, Merlin would know. A Father Son bond. 

Merlin dreamt a terrible dream that night. He remembered it a few days later. One that involved Mordred, Arthur, Morgana and Leo. He dread to think what could happen, but Arthur died in the hands of Mordred. Merlin decided, as he was getting changed for the day, he would do anything in his power to change that dream. He couldn't decide if it was destined to happen, but he feared he would find out soon enough. 

"Rise and Shine!" Merlin said, back to his normal self, or there abouts. Arthur groaned as Merlin opened the curtains. He moved the pillow and covered his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. 

"We've got a day of hunting, Sire. You can't just fall back to sleep. He was glad, Morgana's plan had failed. He figured out what was going on and put an end to it, without leaving Camelot. It made him think that he could do this. Let fate through whatever she wanted his way. 

Morgana's POV 

(Yesterday)

As Morgana walked quickly into the forest, where she would meet her sister, she couldn't help but think of what Merlin had said. It had struck a memory she had forgotten and she didn't like it one bit. The fact that he still tried to make her see sense had given her hope. A very slim hope that just maybe, she would be free of Morgause hold on her. But, the more she was with Morgause and the more she hated Uther and his ban of magic, it became clear that of her path to come.  
(End)

"I can and I will," Arthur replied which made Merlin laugh. Arthur grew fond of that laugh, he liked seeing Merlin happy. He swore under his breath as he fell to the floor. Merlin had taken his duvet and thrown him off the bed. Arthur decided the floor was just as comfy a place as any. 

"Arthur! Really? You're going to sleep on the floor? No. You have to get on with the day, Sire!" Merlin said grinning, moving to get Arthur off the floor. But, just as he went to pull him up, Arthur did the opposite and dragged Merlin to the floor with him. 

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, now confused.

"That's what you get when you throw me off the bed," Arthur said, getting on top of Merlin, holding him in a position Merlin wouldn't be able to get out off. "What do I get? I'm confused, you haven't done -" 

Arthur was leaning in, he didn't know where these feelings had come from. He thought he loved Gwen. Or at least liked her. But now, he has all these feelings for Merlin and he didn't know what to do when being around him. But right this second, all Arthur wanted to do was kiss Merlin. 

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Arthur cursed in his head. Perfect timing... Not. He thought, getting up and helping Merlin up while he did. 

Merlin didn't know what to think. Was Arthur about to... No... Definitely not? 

"The King wishes to speak with you, Arthur." Sir Leo spoke and Arthur nodded, turning to Merlin. 

"Prepare the horses. We'll go as soon as I'm done," Merlin nodded and walked out of the the room. He didn't know what just happened. Or what was about to happen. He thought to forget about it for now as he headed to see Leo before they set off. 

•••

"You know what you need after a long days hunt?" Arthur questioned happily, and Merlin groaned as he looked at the Village Arthur was looking at. 

"Sleep?" Merlin responded with. Arthur chuckled. 

"A nice tankard of mead," Arthur said, moving towards the tavern. 

"Is this the time when I say something bad will happen and you just ignore me?" Merlin responded with a sigh, following Arthur along the path. 

"You're learning, Merlin." Arthur joked along. Though he made a mental note to not ignore Merlin so much in the future. He got off the horse and tied them up, entering the Tavern. They sat down on the next empty table. The Tavern looked busy and lively. They were greeted to by the owner, Mary. 

"What can I get you fellas?" She asked, wiping the table. 

"Two tankards of mead please" Arthur responded. 

"Ooh, you're a handsome fella," Mary said and Arthur grinned smugly at Merlin. 

"Thank you very much," He replied and she laughed. "Sorry, not you. I meant your friend here," Arthur's eyes widened, if anyone was looking they would see a little jealousy in them. But Merlin was looking at Mary to notice. He grinned brightly and turned to Arthur after she went. 

"I was wrong, coming here was a great idea," He spoke and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

The whole Tavern went silent as the door opened with a slam. Merlin and Arthur looked at the man, likely someone not to mess with as he came in straight to Mary. As Arthur drank his drink, he overheard the exchange and Arthur was disgusted. How could anyone be so heartless? As things got out of hand, Arthur got up quickly, pointing his sword at the guys back. 

"I wouldn't," Arthur said, as the guy turned around. Arthur gulped at the look he was given. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? I could easily beat you -" 

Merlin didn't even think as he scoffed. "I'd like to see you try!" He said with a laugh. Both the guy and Arthur looked at Merlin, Arthur looked at Merlin with a 'are-you-being-serious' look. 

The man whistled and about ten men came walking in, making Merlin stand up from shock more than anything, moving over to Arthur. 

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin?" Arthur spoke after a moment silence. 

Merlin answered Arthur with a sheepish look on his face. They looked as a guy got up after finishing his drink. "You two have got into quite a pickle here, haven't you?" He said. Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

"You should go while you still can." Arthur replied and the guy nodded. "I suppose I should. Hold that would you?" He asked to the one with a sword in his face. The other guy frowned as he held he cup and without a second passing, Gwaine punched him in the face. 

Which started the whole fight. When it was close to ending, Gwaine saw a knife being aimed at Arthur, he pushed Arthur out of the way and into Merlin and took the hit. Holding his leg, he collapsed onto the floor, hitting his head as he did. 

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted, looking at the knife in the man's thigh. 

Gwaine woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He frowned in confusion. Where was he? He saw Merlin first. "Merlin? What happened? Why can I hear a baby crying?" 

Merlin didn't know what the reason was, but he felt like he could trust Gwaine. So when he and Arthur brought him straight to Gaius (Luckily Leo was fast asleep in Merlin's room, where Arthur did not enter) and started to play with Leo while Arthur did Princey things. But, Merlin couldn't help but think of their shared moment this morning. Was Arthur really going to kiss him? Would I have kissed him back?

"You're in Camelot, Gwaine. You saved the Prince -" Before Merlin could continue he heard Gwaine groan. "You're being serious? That was Prince Arthur? Just my luck." He muttered and Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

"You saved his life the least Arthur was going to do is reward you," Gwaine rolled his eyes, trying to get up but was too painful to move at this moment. 

"If I knew he was the Prince I wouldn't have. Now more importantly, Merlin. Who's baby is that?" Gwaine questioned out of curiosity more than anything else. Merlin bit his lip. If it turned out Gwaine couldn't be trusted... Well...

"Mine, Gwaine. Meet Leo... My son..."


	4. A Baby's Cry For His Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets trapped, Arthur gets offended, Gwaine gets the talk and it's all in Arthur's head.  
> // - means speaking... without talking, you'll get what I mean at the end.  
> (Author's note: Thank you for the comment Trying to Sleep!)

•Gwaine's POV

So, having saved the Prince of Camelot in a normal, everyday fight in a tavern... He is now in the Citadel, in the castle itself, with the most unlikeliest of company. The fact that Merlin had a son was something else. He had only known the man for a few hours yet he felt like they would know each other for a long time to come. When Merlin said who's baby it was, Gwaine could see the trust, the risk that Merlin was having to go through to tell him. 

"How...?" 

Gwaine raised an eyebrow when Merlin smirked in response, amusement in his eyes. "Gwaine... Do we need to have the talk?" Merlin teased and Gwaine coughed out of shock, as Merlin continued with a grin, "When two people love each other..." 

There was a knock on the door just as Gwaine was about to chuck something at Merlin to make him shut up. Merlin froze. "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Gaius. The Prince is on his way." Gaius stated and Gwaine watched in concern as Merlin contemplated what to do with his Son. Gaius had an idea, though. 

"Merlin, behind your wardrobe there is a secret passage way out of the castle. Step in it and wait till Arthur leaves. I will say you are out collecting herbs. Go!" Gaius said waving Merlin off and all Gwaine could do was stare as the scene played out before him. He watched as Merlin disappeared with his child, just in time as Arthur opened the door. 

"I see you're awake, that is good to know." Arthur said with a grin and Gwaine sighed. "I did not know who you were when I saved you -" Arthur put his hand up to silence Gwaine, who frowned in annoyance and confusion. 

"Where's Merlin, Gaius?" Arthur questioned and Gwaine's eyes widened slightly, before looking at Gaius. Arthur followed Gwaine's eyes and stared at Gaius expectantly. "He is running an errand for me, Sire, why do you ask?" Arthur was about to reply when he heard a soft, very faint cry. 

"Did you hear that?" Arthur questioned with concern and Gwaine swore inwardly. He knew for a fact if Arthur knew Merlin had a son... Well... It wouldn't go down well. Thinking quickly, he came up with a terrible, terrible excuse. 

"Yes, that was my stomach. Ergh, I'm just starving!" Gwaine said loudly and cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully as Arthur looked at Gwaine with suspicion. "Gwaine? What's going on?" 

"The fact that I'm hungry and in need to go to the tavern? Not much." Gwaine said convincingly. Arthur still looked uncertain, Gwaine thought he had got away with it when they heard a much louder cry, something that surprised Gaius the most as he did not know that Leo would be able to make such a noise. What happened to Merlin? Surely Leo was with Merlin, right? Gwaine thought, frowning. 

"I demand that you both tell me what is going on right now!" Arthur said with authority and clearly he wasn't in the right mood to be messed around with. 

Gaius sighed. They couldn't keep Leo a secret forever. But, they could bend the truth a little. "There is a baby in the castle, Sire -" Gwaine groaned out loud. Merlin was screwed. Not in the good way, either. "Gaius, don't!" Gwaine warned but it was clear Gaius had already made up his mind. 

"It is family to me, Sire... I was babysitting and told Merlin to take him out of the castle for a walk, to collect ingredients. I don't know why the child would cry like that, unless -" Gaius didn't need to finish his sentence, as Arthur finished it for him. 

"Unless something has happened to Merlin. Thank you for being honest with me, Gaius. Now, in which way did you send him?" 

•Arthur's Point of view

Now, as he opened the trapped door, all Arthur was worried about was Merlin. He didn't necessarily believe Gaius, but he let it go at this point in time... The door creaked open, like it hadn't been used in about a decade. Was this really safe? Why didn't Gaius just tell Merlin to use the window? Arthur pulled a face as he walked through cobwebs, he followed the sound of the baby crying, being careful to watch his step. Where did this secret passage way even lead? How did Merlin get lost, it was literally a straight line. Wonders never cease. He thought. 

The crying got louder so he knew he was close to the child. He took a few more steps and sighed with relief as he saw the baby looking in perfect health. Arthur picked him up carefully and smiled when the child stopped crying, looking at him a little confused. Who does he remind me of?

"I'm Prince Arthur, little one!" Arthur spoke, letting his guard down he spoke in a baby voice and smiled when the baby giggled and blew raspberries at him. Arthur raised his eyebrows, amusement in his eyes. "You know, you shouldn't do that to me," He said with a grin, rocking the baby in his arms. 

"Now where is Merlin, huh?" He spoke to the baby and to himself. He hoped he hadn't gone and hurt himself. If Merlin was injured... He wouldn't know what to do. Arthur blinked once when the child giggled, pointing down. As I looked down, frowning, my eyes widened when I saw a break in the stone floor. Had Merlin fell? Fell where? Arthur crouched down, in attempt to move the tile. He managed to lift it away from him and his eyes widened. It lead to the cave where the Dragon had once been held. 

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted as loud as he possibly could. 

/Arthur.... Can you hear me?/ Arthur frowned deeply, looking around, unsure how he could hear Merlin yet Merlin did not reply out loud to him. /Yes? Where are you?/ He questioned with concern. /In the cave. I fell but do not worry. I'm not hurt./ Arthur took a sigh of relief. Thank Camelot for that. /I wasn't worried.../ He responded jokingly and even though he wasn't face to face, he could practically hear Merlin's scoff. /Have you got Leo? Is he okay?/ Arthur was about to nod in reply when he realised Merlin wouldn't be able to see. /Yes, he is fine. Now, can you get out, or do you need a hand? A hand to hold, maybe?/ Arthur finished his own thought off, not realising that Merlin heard every word. /I'll be fine, thank you, Arthur. Take Leo back to Gaius, would you? I think I have found another way out./

Arthur went without a second thought. Well... Until he realised they had just been communicating through their minds...


	5. A Change In Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen ships Merthur, Merlin tries to protect those he loves and if Arthur says trust me again...  
> (Author's note: I hope you're enjoying the story so far)

A few weeks had gone by and here Merlin was, running for his life with Arthur in front. They were being chased by bandits, a whole lot of them and they seemed to be very determined to kill the pair of them. "This way!" He heard Arthur shout and Merlin followed without question. They still hadn't talked about the day Arthur found Leo, but he knew Arthur would bring it up sooner or later. But it wouldn't do to think about that now. 

They hid from view and Arthur grinned as it went silent. "See, told you we'd outrun them!" He said cheerfully. Merlin rolled his eyes, looking around with concern. "Are you sure?" He questioned and Arthur gave him a look. 

"Trust me," Arthur said with a warm smile and Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment, both unable to look away. Merlin's heart was beating fast but before he could reply they heard the bandits, charging from behind. Merlin looked at Arthur which said 'i told you so' written all over. They started to run again, Arthur seemed to have a plan after a few minutes of running. 

"Come on, this way." He shouted and Merlin didn't feel the need to reply as he followed Arthur. He thought of Leo in these moments. What if I get hurt and Leo and Gaius wouldn't know? What if I don't get a chance to come home? All of a sudden he felt powerful magic. He had to stop running for a moment. 

"Arthur!" He shouted and Arthur turned around to find Merlin looking around, not wanting to step forward. "Come on, now!" Arthur replied and Merlin had no choice. He chose to run with caution, looking at the two statues, kings. "What is this place?" Merlin asked as they walked through the narrow path. 

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," Arthur responded as they walked, thinking they had got rid of the bandits. Merlin was out of breath so didn't reply straight away. 

"It's cursed?" Merlin questioned and Arthur grinned. "Only if you're superstitious. Trust me, the bandits won't go through here..." Arthur said, not knowing that just a few minutes down the path the bandits were doing just that. Merlin didn't believe him, not one bit. 

"If you say trust me one more time..." Merlin trailed off. The pair of them froze when they heard an increase in footsteps and Merlin swore inwardly. "Run!" Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's hand as they tried to get away from the bandits. Did Arthur realise he was holding my hand right now? Merlin thought as they ran. 

Merlin felt time slow down as he witnessed an arrow strike Arthur in the back. Merlin put Arthur's arm around him, trying to walk with Arthur to the nearest hiding spot. "Merls..." Arthur spoke before collapsing into their hiding spot. Merlin made sure the bandits had all passed before attending to Arthur. Arthur looked pale, very pale. Merlin slapped Arthur lightly on the cheek, trying to wake him up but no such luck. 

"Arthur you clotpole. Wake up. Please, I can't loose you just yet... There's so much I need to tell you..." He spoke, trying not to cry. 

An hour went by as he made a package, hoping he would use it to make Arthur better. He had gotten worse, a lot worse. His breathing had slowed right down and for once, Merlin feared for the worse. He had tried healing Arthur with magic but it wasn't working. He didn't know why. 

Merlin went to a pond not far from them. It was tiny, put perfect to wash his hands from Arthur's blood. He couldn't hold it together anymore. Merlin burst into tears, collapsing. He didn't know what to do. He felt completely and utterly useless.

He never noticed an old man walk towards him. Merlin jumped when he spoke. "Young man, what upsets you so?" Merlin looked up, trying to stop his tears for a moment. 

"My fr- friend... He is dying," It stung to call him a friend, yet he didn't know why. Why was he feeling like this? What did it mean? 

"Then you may stop your tears, for his time to die is not yet apon us," the man spoke wisely. Merlin frowned, water still in his eyes. "Come, take me to him." Merlin nodded, not feeling like speaking just yet. He walked with pace over to Arthur, who looked worse, if that were possible. 

"I'm Merlin -" He started, but was interrupted. "I know who you are, Emrys." He spoke, before casting ancient magic on Arthur. Merlin had to blink a few times as he watched, Arthur was no longer pale. He was no longer struggling to breath. It looked as though he was sound asleep. 

"Arthur !" Merlin spoke, trying not to get his hopes up. "He is resting, Merlin. Come with me, I want to show you something," The man spoke. Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur by himself... "He will be safe, Merlin." It was as if he read his thoughts. Merlin sighed and nodded, following the man. 

"Who are you?" Merlin questioned after a few moments. "My name is Taliesin. Our meeting has been long overdue, Emrys." 

What did he mean by that? Merlin thought just as he felt the same power he had felt earlier on as they had entered the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Only worse. Much worse. "What is this place?" Merlin questioned as they entered. 

"All in good time," 

Merlin was amazed yet very concerned as he saw many, many crystals. He felt the power of them just by being near them. He looked at Taliesin for an explanation. Any explanation. 

"This is where magic began, Emrys. This, is the Crystal Cave!" 

Merlin stepped deeper into the cave. He looked into one of the crystals by chance and couldn't quite look away. Arthur was in battle, he saw a face he recognised. Was it that druid boy, what was his name? He saw him try and kill Arthur. But then someone stepped in to stop him. "NO!" Merlin cried out, watching his own son take the hit. 

He looked away at that point, barely able to see as he glared at Taliesin. "What was that? That can't happen!" Merlin had tears falling down his face. 

"Use this for good, Emrys." Was the last he heard as Merlin curled into a ball, crying the most he had cried his whole life. He couldn't let Leo take his life. He looked so young... So... Merlin sniffed away his tears. He had to go to Arthur and return to Camelot. He needed to talk to Gaius. 

•••

As soon as Arthur was done talking to the King, he went straight to Gaius. "We need to talk," he said and Gaius nodded as they both headed to his place. Merlin didn't care it was Morgana's birthday, not one bit. He had a future he needed to change and quickly. Merlin shut the door to his room and found Leo playing with the dragon his Father had made him on the floor. He smiled at the sight before picking his son up to hold him. "Pa!" Leo spoke and Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His first word. At only six months. He would have to write to his Mother. 

"Merlin my boy, what is it?" Gaius asked as they sat down on the bed. Merlin sighed, tears in his eyes. "I met with Taliesin... I saw the Crystal Cave." He stated, biting his lips. Gaius' eyes widened with shock and surprise. 

"You are very lucky, Merlin. The druids believe that the cave is only meant for one purpose..." Before Gaius could finish, Merlin couldn't take it anymore. 

"I saw Leo save Arthur's life - but he died by the hands of the druid boy. He looked to only be a teenager, Gaius. I can't let that happen. I just... Can't!" Merlin broke down again. It was getting too much. How could he change the future if it was set in stone? 

"Merlin, the crystals only show certain bits of the future. What you saw may only be part of the possible future." Gaius explained and Merlin nodded. 

"Taliesin said to use my knowledge for good. Gaius, I don't think Leo should stay with us any longer. We should send him to Ealdor." Merlin said, which broke his heart just thinking about it. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. 

"Merlin, I can't tell you what to do. Your Mother would love to have Leo, I'm sure. But how will you feel if your apart from your son for who knows how long? How did you feel when you didn't have a Father to look up to?" Gaius questioned quietly and gently . Merlin started to cry again. He knew Gaius was right. 

"But how can I look after Leo and Arthur? They are the two closest to my heart, Gaius..." His eyes widened when Merlin realised what he had said. He grimaced when he looked at Gaius, who had a smile on his face. 

"Protect those you love, Merlin. Now do your job, Arthur will no doubt need you to sort out his attire for Morgana's feast." 

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur had wanted him to do that. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Thank you Gaius. Look after Leo, please." He spoke, whispering an I love you in Leo's ears. He was growing up so quickly. 

Merlin sprinted to Arthur's chambers. He didn't knock, just went straight in and did a full 360 turn to find him. He gulped when Arthur walked out from behind the changing cover without a top on. Damn. He looks good. Too good. He thought, realising he was staring he looked away. 

"Sorry Sire. Gaius needed me," He said, still not looking at Arthur, afraid he would see him blush. 

"And what was it I asked you to do?" Arthur replied. Merlin bit his lip. "I know, Arthur. I was about to do it but -" 

"What's your excuse this time?" Arthur said, putting his shirt back on, his brown leather jacket over the top. Merlin looked to Arthur. If only I could tell him. 

"I... Gaius needed me to write a letter. He is sending his nephew to a safer place." Merlin made his mind up. Leo couldn't stay here. I'm sorry, Leo. He thought with a depressed, sad look in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I knew you were close. May I ask where?" Arthur asked with a small smile. Merlin nodded. "Ealdor. To my Mother." He said and Arthur nodded once.

They then headed to the feast in silence. Both had a lot on their minds. Merlin couldn't get Leo out of his head. How was he going to change the future? Sending him to Ealdor was a short term solution. He would visit whenever he could. But maybe when he was a little older he could come back to Camelot. Once Arthur knew the truth on who exactly Leo was. Hopefully by that time... He knew where he stood with Arthur. He knew what these feelings he was having were. 

The hall looked amazing. It was just a shame that it was held for Morgana of all people. But everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. All apart from me. He thought. 

"Merlin. You've been quiet these last few months, are you alright?" Gwen's sweet voice brought him out of his musings. "I'm fine thank you, Gwen. How have you been? Have you heard from Gwaine?" He asked. Gwaine didn't stay in Camelot, much to Merlin's disappointment. But he took a liking to Gwen. Before Gwen could reply, the King did a toast to Morgana, giving her her birthday present. Which was a beautiful necklace. 

"I am well, Merlin. The last I heard he was fighting in a tavern down south, in Cendred's kingdom. Haven't had a letter in a while." Merlin grinned. Of course he was. 

He watched Arthur give Morgana a bracelet which matched the King's necklace. She seemed to be happy with the gifts. Or she just got good at pretending. Merlin made eye contact with Arthur, who seemed to be looking at him with a look... Merlin couldn't place it but he couldn't look away either. That was until Gwen nudged him. 

"So, Merlin. How's your love life going?" Gwen asked teasingly, noticing the exchange between Arthur and Merlin. She wasn't jealous at all. Far from it. Besides, she knew... Well, she hoped she would see Lancelot again. 

Merlin coughed, trying to get rid of his blush. "It's not." Merlin replied and Gwen rolled her eyes. Men. She thought with a grin. She would get these two together, some how. 

As the night went on, unknown to anyone else in the castle, a baby looked out of the window to have a look out into Camelot. That child could understand every conversation that was said to him and he could remember every single word anyone had said to him. The future Leo would have will be remembered in men to come.


	6. Arthur's Destiny P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be too late for Camelot, Gaius scares Merlin and what's this about a Queen?

Arthur's POV

Arthur woke up, very confused as to why and how they were still in the forest. The last he remembered was hearing Merlin shout his name. After that it went black. He looked up and saw Gwaine asleep, resting against a tree and Merlin was asleep on the floor. He nudged Merlin awake, noticing that the cup was not in their possession. 

"Where is the cup?" He spoke loudly, waking them both. Merlin woke up half asleep and spoke with a yawn in between. "Cendred took it. They have the cup." 

"Great. Just great. What are we doing still here? We have to get back to Camelot!" Arthur said and attempted to get up. As he moved pain soared up his leg and into his body. He almost collapsed but Merlin wrapped an arm around his shoulders just in time to support him. 

"You were injured, Arthur. You need to rest!" Merlin told Arthur but he knew Arthur was going to be stubborn in this. 

"No. We need to get to Camelot before it's too late." 

They walked for a good hour or two before they reached the nearest village. Arthur's eyes widened with concern as the place was on fire. As they walked further towards the village, just as the forest was clearing, all Arthur saw was soldiers in red, in Camelot uniform, dead. Every single one of them. 

"Not an enemy body in sight..." Merlin spoke for the first time in a while and Gwaine frowned. "That can't be right?" He questioned with concern and curiosity. Arthur sighed deeply, looking at his men. They were like brothers to him. It was sad to see. 

"Merlin is right. These men were slaughtered. They stood no chance. We still have a days walk. Let's go." Arthur spoke, showing his sadness. 

As they reached Camelot, it was deadly quiet. They stopped to check on Gwen and Elyans house first. Arthur tried to kick the door open but with his leg he couldn't do it. He was running out of energy. He needed his leg to heal. 

"Here. I'll do that," Gwaine said as he kicked the door open easily, moving Arthur out of the way. Merlin held Arthur as they walked into their home. "Are you okay?" He asked Arthur knowing full well he wasn't okay. 

"I'm fine." Arthur replied in a whisper, looking around. All of a sudden they heard a scream, Elyan came out ready to attack. Gwaine stopped him with his sword, as Merlin shouted Elyans name. 

"I'm sorry Sire!" Elyan spoke as he realised who they were. 

"Elyan, what happened?" Arthur asked with concern. Elyan looked tearful more than anything. "I'm sorry..." He spoke before getting himself together. "They came out of nowhere, Sire. An army, hundreds and hundreds of them. They could not die, Sire!" Elyan said taking a breath. 

"What?" Arthur spoke, trying to get his head around everything. 

"They have taken the Citadel." Elyan added, as if that wasn't enough. Arthur nodded. "Come on, we have to find my Father!"

Gwaine, Merlin and Eylan looked at each other before following the Prince. As they got into the castle, without being detected so far, Eylan whispered to Merlin. 

"How long can he keep going like this?" Merlin sighed. "I don't know!"

"Elyan, do you know the way to the dungeons?" Elyan nodded. "Yes, I think so!" Arthur quickly made a decision. "Take Gwaine, see if you can find my Father." Arthur ordered. 

"Arthur you can't go on!" Arthur rolled his eyes, determined to do something. Anything to help save his Kingdom. To save Camelot and his Father. "We are going to see Gaius, now!" 

Merlin carefully took Arthur down to Gaius' place. No one seemed to be there as he layed Arthur down on the bench, propping his leg up. "Don't move that leg!" Merlin ordered but froze when he heard a noise coming from the wardrobe. Merlin grabbed a sword and opened the wardrobe, startled to see Gaius but over the moon at the same time. 

"Gaius!" Merlin said happily the same time Gaius said his own name. "It's good to see you, my boy!" Gaius spoke and they hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. They jumped a little as they heard Arthur cough to get their attention. 

"Arthur ! What happened?" Gaius asked with concern and Merlin quickly whispered that he couldn't heal it with magic. Arthur explained he just needed something to keep him going and Gaius found a perfect potion and handed it to Arthur who drank it straight away, before Elyan and Gwaine came rushing in. 

"The King is alive, Sire! But he is being taken to the throne room as we speak." 

"You two take Gaius and head to the woods for safety, I'm sure you'll be able to find others hiding out there!" The three nodded and left almost instantly. Arthur turned to face Merlin. He wanted Merlin to be safe. That was all that mattered.

"You should go with them" Arthur spoke and Merlin smirked.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Merlin joked before continuing, "Nah, I've seen the woods already," he said and Arthur grinned brightly. Oh, all he wanted to do was kiss Merlin there and then. 

They headed to towards the stairs to get a view on what exactly was going on. They were hidden quite well as they kept silent. Arthur didn't know what to think as he saw Morgause with his Father being forced to kneel down. 

"Looks like you won't be needing this anymore!" Morgause said, taking Uther's crown. 

"This is unlawful! You have no right to the throne!" Uther shouted and Arthur got ready to save Uther there and then but Merlin held him down causing Arthur to look at him. "The guards are immortal, Arthur, what use are you dead?" Merlin whispered and Arthur stayed put, silent as he watched.

"No, but she does!" Morgause said with a grin and Arthur's eyes widened with shock as Morgana stood with Morgause. It was Morgana who was the traitor. It was all her? Yet... She is my sister? It got too much for him. He practically zoned out, trying to think of all the times he had done wrong, done something to deserve this. Merlin had to drag him away from the scene, all Arthur heard was...

"Long live the Queen!"


	7. Arthur's Destiny P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I remember this chapter taking me so long to write...)  
> Merlin sits besides Arthur at the round table, the Knights, the Prince and Merlin return to Camelot and who's a dollophead now!?

Arthur and Merlin tried to out run the guards, but there were too many of them. They entered a narrow path, the soldiers following. All of a sudden the pair heard a shout of "Move!" And they turned around as they moved out of the way. Rocks came crashing down, blocking the path between them and the soldiers. Arthur sighed with relief and looked to see Lancelot with another guy, along with Gwen, Sir Leon, Elyan and Gwaine. 

As the group entered the cave, Arthur spoke. "How did you -" Lancelot knew the question Arthur was about to ask and interrupted, with a grin. "Merlin sent a letter. This is Percival, it was his strength that had brought them down." Lancelot introduced and Arthur grinned. Merlin sent for them. If it wasn't for Merlin... He couldn't finish the thought as he shook Percival's hand. 

"I see we have you to thank for moving those rocks," Arthur said, thankful. Percival nodded once. "Your highness." Percival said deeply. Arthur shook his head, "Call me Arthur." 

As the days went on, Arthur was getting more and more unbearable to watch, Merlin thought, as he tried to get him to eat.  
"You need to eat, Sire." He said simply, not trying to talk as he sat down next to the Prince. He knew Arthur needed someone right now. Merlin would be that someone. 

"I can't. Not while my Father is -" At this point, Merlin had had enough. "Your Father needs you to be strong, Arthur. You need to save your people, be the Prince you strive to be. From what Sir Leon was saying, the people are not answering to Morgana. If you wait any longer... They may have no choice!" Merlin spoke sternly, trying to get it into Arthur's head. When Arthur still didn't move, Merlin gave up. He was about to leave Arthur's side when Arthur spoke. 

"How could she do this to me? She was so kind... She had so much love." Arthur all but whispered and Merlin sighed, sitting back down. "I don't know, Arthur. 

"We can't defeat an immortal army." Arthur stated as he picked the bowl of food up, taking a bite out of it. Merlin withheld a sigh of relief as he answered, getting up and patting Arthur on the back. "We don't know until we try." He said, adding quickly... "It's rat, enjoy!" Merlin teased and jogged away quickly over to Gaius, hearing Arthur shouting, "MERLIN!" 

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time?" Merlin grinned brightly. "Knocked some sense into him. Oh, and he is eating his favourite," He joked and Gaius chuckled. 

"I don't know why he puts up with you, Merlin." He spoke and Merlin shrugged sheepishly before turning serious. "How was the army defeated before Gaius?" He asked quietly, making sure no one could hear them. 

"They were only defeated once the blood from the cup was emptied." Gaius explained and Merlin looked at Gaius with raised eyebrows. "That's it?" 

"If I were Arthur I would throw something at you right now, Merlin. The cup holds immense power and will be guarded by Morgause. If she were to find you there she will not hesitate to kill you." Gaius told his old friend, worried about what Merlin was planning. 

"I'm a hard person to kill. I'll be fine." He said cheerily and Gaius gave him a look. 

That night, Merlin remembered what the Fisher King had told him. Quietly, he opened his bag to find the time glass with the water of the lake of Avalon. How did it work? He tried magic but nothing. Merlin jumped and it smashed on the cave floor as Gwaine spoke, getting out of his bed. "I need to pee." Merlin rolled his eyes, his eyes starting to water as their only hope was destroyed. But as he focused on the water, it evened out into a puddle big enough to see a face. Freya. 

"Freya?" He whispered, tears rolling down his face. She nodded with a smile. "What? How?" Merlin questioned, grinning.  
"Merlin we haven't got much time. There is only one weapon that can destroy something already dead!" She spoke in a hurry and Merlin thought quickly. The sword of Excalibur. But... 

"They're not dead, they're very much alive." Merlin spoke and this is where Freya smiled sadly.

"Once they entered the agreement with Morgause they were already dead. You must get the sword Merlin, come to the Lake of Avalon."  
Merlin nodded. "And you will give it to me?" She nodded. "How is our son?" Merlin grinned. "He is perfect, Freya. You should know... I saw in the Crystals..." 

"The Crystals don't show all of the truth, Merlin. You must remember that. Send our son my love. Make sure he knows I love him." She said and Merlin sniffed, his vision getting blurry from the crying. He heard Gwaine come back and he wiped his tears before he looked over. "Sorry that was a long pee. You alright Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Merlin shook his head and grinned as Gwaine went back to sleep. It seems I have to call Kilgharrah. 

It was early morning when Gwen and Lancelot were talking just outside the cave. They needed to talk ... In private. "I thought I would not see you again." Gwen said, holding hands with Lancelot looking into his eyes with a loving smile. 

"I too didn't think it would happen, Gwen. But I am glad. You and Arthur...?" Lancelot trailed off, wanting to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while. Gwen giggled. "Oh no. Maybe once, but... He is interested in someone else. And I am interested in you. I have missed you so much!" She said, pulling him into a short and sweet kiss. 

Lancelot broke apart, with a grin on his face as their foreheads touched. Before they could say anything more, Elyan came running to them. "We've been found!" He shouted. 

Merlin grinned when he saw Arthur back in his Knight uniform. Arthur saw the grin and nudged him teasingly. "Quit staring would you? You're making me blush." Arthur said with a wink and on that comment, Merlin's eyes widened and he blushed ever so slightly. Before Merlin could reply they heard Eylan shout. Arthur turned to Merlin. 

"Get Gaius." 

•••

Where they were going, Merlin had no idea. But when they reached an abandoned castle... Merlin knew they were at least near Camelot, if his sense of direction was correct. He held onto the sword tightly, he managed to get back in time before anyone noticed he was gone. He had Leo in his mind... He hoped Leo was okay. 

The group looked around the castle. Gaius sat down, Gwaine and Elyan looked deeper into the castle as Gwen spoke. "Will we be safe here?" She asked, joining Gaius and sitting down next to him. Arthur smiled slightly. 

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It will do for a while." He said, frowning in recognition as he noticed the round table. The round table. He grinned. "Everyone join me!" He said, just as Gwaine and Elyan found left over swords and weapons, probably left from bandits. Lancelot sat next to Gwen, with Arthur on his other side while Merlin sat with Arthur on his left. Everyone took their places. 

"Around this table, the Ancient Kings believed that no man was more important than the other. All of you around this table have saved my life. I think it is fitting to revive this tradition..." He took a breath, before continuing. "My Father has languished in prison for too long. Tonight I will make my bid to rescue him. Are there any that will wish to join me?" He questioned. He smiled when Lancelot stood up first. 

"You taught me the values of a knight. A code a man should live his life. I believe in the world you will build, I will be honoured to fight by your side." He said with a respectful nod. Gwen smiled, standing up. "You know the answer." 

"I think we have no chance." Gwaine said and Merlin withheld a chuckle at the look on Arthur's face as Gwaine stood up. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"Your enemies are my enemies." Percival stated deeply, with a nod. Gaius stood, "If you ever need an old man," He said which made Arthur grin. Sir Leon stood next. "I have fought by your side for many years, Sire. There is no one I would rather die for." Merlin swore he saw a tear fall from Arthur's face. Eylan was next. 

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody. You were willing to risk your life for me. It's time I repayed you." 

Merlin knew Arthur was waiting for him to say something but he thought of being annoying and wanted to see how long it would take for... "Merlin!" Arthur spoke, surprisingly softly but still with the same amount of annoyance, it that were possible. "Nah, I don't really fancy it," Merlin teased with a grin. Arthur looked at him full of... Dare Merlin say it, but full of love. 

"You don't have a choice, Merlin." Merlin chuckled, standing up, giving Arthur nod. 

"I'm going to do something my Father won't approve of." He spoke to his friends. He planned on knighting Gwaine, Eylan, Percival and Lancelot. They deserved it. 

••• 

"I thought Merlin and Lancelot went to take out the warning bell?" Arthur shouted, fighting one of the soldiers, speaking to Sir Leon over the sound of the bell. "Maybe something has happened, Sire?" 

"I'm going to find him -" Arthur said but paused in shock as he stabbed the soldier, it pierced through his armer and the soldier exploded, then nothing. The same with Sir Leon. They looked at each other, completely confused but thankful. They didn't even need to talk to each other when they heard screeching... The castle seemed to shake. "The throne room. We need to go!" Arthur said sprinting in that direction, luckily he and Sir Leon were not far from the room and when the pair entered, they saw Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot trying to escape as Morgana held onto Morgause. Her eyes flashing gold every time she screamed. Arthur didn't know what to think, he was frozen. 

"Sire, we need to leave, now." Merlin said, grabbing Arthur just in time as the room collapsed to pieces. "Arthur, The King is safe..." He heard Elyan say, as he and Gwaine brought his Father to him. Arthur still couldn't speak, he was shocked. The past week has been too much for him but imagine what it did to Uther... 

"Thank you. I - I need some air." He said, running out into the entrance of the castle, sitting on the steps and taking a breather. Arthur heard footsteps and sighed. Looking up, he blinked once or twice when Merlin sat down next to him. 

"Are you okay, Sire?" Merlin questioned softly. Arthur shook his head as a no and held Merlin's hand, not caring anymore. He just wanted to be close to Merlin. "I don't think my Father will be after this. What Morgana did... It's destroyed him." He said softly. 

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand, his heart beating fast. Times were changing. "You may have to step up. Be King." He spoke and Arthur looked to Merlin with a warm smile, their foreheads touching. 

"Only if you are by my side,"

"I'm not going anywhere, dollophead."


	8. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between Leo and Merlin while Leo stays in Ealdor. This is a timeskip for Leo. He'll be four now and the next chapter the Darkest Hour will begin.

Father and Son  


Leo Balinor was an extraordinary child, Hunith found out as he started to grow up. At the age of two, he could walk properly and talk near enough perfect sentences. When Leo told her that he could remember everything anyone every said to him, well, she would never forget that day. Her grandson had dark brown hair and brown eyes... The spitting image of both Freya and Merlin combined. Hunith thought he would grow up to be quite handsome. 

One day when Leo was four, she caught him writing a letter. "Leo, darling. Who are you writing to?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She was surprised to see Leo having quite neat handwriting for a four year old. 

"I'm writing to Pa. I'm telling him that I made a friend today!" Leo said with excitement in his eyes and Hunith smiled. Her friend Vivian had had a child, naming him Alfred, after his Father. They were born roughly the same year, but haven't had a chance to properly talk, until today. "May I have a read?" She asked and Leo nodded enthusiastically, handing her the letter and she started to read, interested to see what Leo had to say. 

Dear Pa, 

How are you? How's Prince Arthur? I want to come back to Camelot and see you, I miss you. I made a friend today! His name is Alfred and we played games, we pretended to be Knights in battle with the brooms. It was a lot of fun (I won!) and I'm hoping we stay friends for ages and ages!  
But I'm having dreams, Pa. Dreams that I don't know what they mean. You die in them and I never get to see you again, even Arthur is in them, who seems more upset than I do. What does it all mean? 

Your son, Leo. 

Hunith had tears in her eyes as she read the letter. 

•••

Once Merlin got the letter, he did too. "Gaius!" He shouted through his tears. Gaius walked into Merlin's room with concern and was shocked to see Merlin holding a letter, tears rolling down his cheeks and he was clutching to the dragon his Father had made him. 

"My boy, what's happened?" 

"It's Leo," He said, after trying to collect himself together but failing. "He... He has been having dreams that I die. He mentioned Arthur was in them. What does it all mean?" Merlin questioned without taking a breath. Gaius sat on the edge of Merlin's bed, having a look at the letter himself. 

"I suspect that it is just nightmares, Merlin. I don't see any reason to be worried," He spoke with a smile. "I see he has made a friend. That's good!" Gaius said with a grin which made Merlin nod, with a warm smile. 

"Yes, I'm happy. I want to see him, Gaius. I miss him." Merlin wiped his eyes as Gaius left him. He returned with paper and a quill and handed them to Merlin. "Write to him." 

Dear Leo, 

I am Glad to hear you have made a friend. Sword fighting, son? Do you want to be a Knight? It takes lots of practice to be really good at fighting. Alfred could help you out.  
I miss you, Leo. I hope we see each other soon. I am well, thank you. It's been quiet here. I could even come and visit you if Arthur would let me. How would you feel about meeting him again? 

They are just nightmares, Leo. Well, that's what Gaius says and that is what I hope. Let me know if they keep happening. But just know I am absolutely fine here, I'm safe. There's no need to worry son. 

You know your Mother loves you, she wouldn't want you to worry about the dreams too much. To stop them from happening, try and think of something else. Like a lake, a beautiful lake with mountains as a view. I hope this helps. I love you Son.

Your Father, 

Merlin. 

•••

Dear Pa, 

How did you know I wanted to be a Knight? I've been practicing every day and Grandma says I'm getting really good! She says the exercise is good for me. Alfred is getting tired of playing the same game though, so I'll have to think of something else to play the next time we are together.  
I would love to see Arthur again. He was very kind to me when he found me in the secret passage way. 

I don't think they are just nightmares, Pa. I've been having the same dream over and over. Always the same ending. I'm scared. 

The Lake worked, Pa. Thank you.  
I love Mother too. Would she be proud of me? 

Love Leo 

•••

Dear Leo, 

I can tell these things, Son. Well done, I'm proud of you. Keep practicing, practice makes perfect, after all.  
I'm sure you will think of something, Leo. But if not, why don't you ask him for ideas. See what he wants to play.  
I'm still amazed you remember that. 

Okay, try not to worry. I will talk to Gaius and see what he thinks. I am glad the lake worked. It was something your Mother used to think about and she loved that place.  
She is very proud of you, Leo. As am I. 

Your Father,

Merlin


	9. The Darkest Hour P1

Merlin was in a good mood early morning as he rushed around to complete the tasks Arthur had set for him. As he practically jogged into the kitchen, he took a sausage from one of the platters but it didnt go unnoticed by the Cook. "What are you doing in here?" She asked, threatening him with a wooden spoon. Merlin hid the half eaten sausage as he replied "The Prince's shirt!" 

As he got said shirt, he noticed a thin wire and looked up, grinning as he saw Gwaine and Percival trying to steal a piece of chicken. He quickly helped them out and ran out of the kitchen before the Cook could notice. 

He annoyingly bumped into one of the other servants, spilling wine all over Arthur's clean shirt. He swore inwardly. "Let's see?" Lancelot said with a grin, stopping when he saw Merlin's face and the shirt. "It's never going to be ready in time!" Merlin complained with a pout and Lancelot chuckled. 

"You've faced far worse, Merlin." He said patting Merlin on the back. "But he needs it for tonight!" 

"I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something," Lancelot responded, walking backwards with a bright smile and a knowing look. Merlin looked around before casting magic. He grinned once he was done and showed Lancelot the shirt with a satisfied look on his face. Once he got to Arthur's room he was amazed and slightly impressed that the Prince was actually dressed. He got dressed by himself. Merlin thought this day would never come. "You're dressed!" He stated with a grin. 

"Yes Merlin, I can dress myself." Arthur stated, busy looking at a sheet of parchment. He turned around and Merlin scoffed as Arthur's shirt wasn't tucked in at the back. "Are you sure about that?" Merlin questioned as Arthur sat down. 

"Merlin, can't you see I'm busy trying to prepare a speech?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "So you won't want this one then?" He asked Arthur, handing him the speech he wrote last night. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he read the script and looked at Merlin with a warm smile. 

"So you're not as dumb as you look?" Arthur teased and Merlin rolled his eyes playfully. "Apparently not." He replied, also smiling. 

"Merlin.... I need to talk to you." Merlin frowned, what could Arthur have to talk to him about? Surely he had to do his speech soon? What couldn't wait? "Is everything okay, Sire?" 

"I... I don't think I can trust anyone else, Merlin. But, I have Magic." Merlin blinked not once, not twice but three times. He was completely frozen on the spot. What? But of course ... Arthur was born of magic so it only made sense. But why now? "You don't seem surprised." Arthur stated after a few minutes, wondering what Merlin was going to say. He found out a few years ago when he dropped something and the item paused in thin air. After that... He tried to control it. When Merlin spoke through his mind the first time, he was sure it meant Merlin too had magic. But he couldn't be certain. Not until Merlin let it slip. Which surprisingly never happened. He heard Merlin sigh deeply. 

"When Morgause told you how your Mother died... You were too set in killing your Father that if you had, you would have regretted it, more than you would know. I only lied to protect you, Arthur." Merlin spoke softly, closing his eyes and bracing himself for Arthur's shouting, for anything. But it never came. He felt Arthur hugging him and Merlin opened his eyes as he hugged Arthur back tightly. In the moment, Arthur leant closer to Merlin and closed the gap between them. Merlin couldn't quite believe it as he kissed back. It was a lovingly sweet kiss that lasted just a few moments, a memberable first kiss. But Merlin would never forget how he felt, how much love Arthur was giving him. When they broke apart, Arthur spoke. 

"Thank you, Merls." 

Meanwhile, Morgana was struggling with a carriage containing the only person that still truly cared for her, Morgause. She was nearly there... Nearly at the Isle of the Blessed. But it would take a good few hours and Morgana was running out of strength. She had to stay strong, for her sister. 

"Halt!" She heard and rolled her eyes, stopping. She was glad her magic was stronger, a lot stronger thanks to Morgause and her teachings. Morgana knew a lot more. She hoped she would never stop learning magic. Morgana recognised Sir Leon's voice as he asked her where she was going. As she answered, she turned around and enjoyed the look of fear the Knights had in their eyes. 

"Lady Morgana ..." Sir Leon spoke, but never finished as she very powerfully knocked him to the ground without so much as speaking. Same with the other two knights and just as Sir Elyan was getting his sword, she did the same to him too. 

Morgana carefully moved the sheet covering Morgause as she asked, "Are you alright, Sister?" She spoke softly. Morgause smiled faintly, turning her head to reveal the scares from their battles. "Yes but we must hurry. We need to get to the Isle of the Blessed before nightfall." 

In Ealdor, Leo had a terrible dream. A dream of ghosts attacking the Kingdom, a dream where he saw his Father turn frozen, almost as if he were dead. He needed to get to Camelot, to protect his Father. But would Grandma let him? He was only four. He would have to find a way to convince her to go to Camelot. 

"Grandma. Please can we go to Camelot? I really miss Pa and it's been ages since you last saw him! Pretty please!" He begged pleadingly. Hunith looked at Leo with raised eyebrows, but because it's been such a long time since they last saw Merlin, she couldn't say no to Leo. 

"Alright, I miss him too. Go and pack lightly. We should get there in time for Samhain." She said and Leo jumped up and down excitedly. He got to see his Pa again! Hopefully he would be able to protect him, too! 

•••

A few hours later on the day of Samhain, Sir Leon and Sir Eylan rode back into the walls of Camelot. Unfortunately, their two fellow knights did not make it. Morgana's magic was too strong for them. They requested Arthur's presence immediately. 

"My lord, the reports are true. Morgana is heading North." Sir Leon spoke and Arthur sighed. Just when he thought they were going to have a normal feast with nothing happening. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Was that too much to ask for? 

"Her magic is getting stronger, Sire. Two knights didn't make it back." Arthur ran Anand through his hair, not hiding his sadness at this news. He shared a bond with all of his knights.... "Why now? Why risk being found?" Arthur didn't know what to think of Morgana getting stronger. But now he had magic himself... Maybe, just maybe they stood a chance. A very slim chance. 

"We don't know. But there was someone in the carriage with her." Arthur nodded, knowing straight away who it was. "Morgause. But where are they going?" He questioned, looking at Gaius, hoping he knew something. 

"Sire, I hope I am wrong but I think she is heading to the Isle of the Blessed." Gaius said and Merlin looked to Gaius with concern. He knew that could only mean one thing. Trouble. 

"I will send a patrol out first thing tomorrow morning." Agravine spoke stepping forward. Arthur nodded, "Thank you." 

The meeting was dismissed and as Merlin walked out of the courtyard, he couldn't believe it. There his Mother and Leo was. What were they doing here? Was everything okay? He ran up to them, hugging the pair with a bright grin on his face. 

"Mother, Leo! What are you doing here? Is everything okay? What's happened?" Merlin questioned as he picked Leo up, spinning him around as they hugged. It had been too long. Leo was growing up fast. 

"Do not worry, Merlin. We are fine. Leo just wanted to see his Father! And I wanted to see my son!" She spoke softly with a loving smile at her two boys. 

"I've missed you both so much!" Merlin said, putting Leo down, holding his hand. 

He lead them into the castle, heading for Gaius as he bumped into Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival. Merlin grinned at his friends. 

"Merlin! Is this who I think it is?" Gwaine questioned with a wide grin as he looked at the young child who was holding hands with Merlin. Before Merlin could reply, Leo did. "Gwaine!" He said excitedly as Gwaine picked him up into a hug. "How have you been, Leo?" He asked as Lancelot and Percival just looked confused by the whole situation. 

"I'm good! You're a knight now, good thing too! I want to be one when I'm older!" He said as Gwaine placed him back down next to Merlin. "Is that so? Well, we'll just have to train you then, won't we!" Merlin chuckled at Gwaine and Leo as they caught up. He turned to Lancelot and Percival. 

"Lancelot, Percival, this is Leo." He introduced. Lancelot raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who nodded at him. "Who exactly is Leo?" Percival asked. 

"Gaius' Nephew..." Lancelot's eyes widened, seeing past the lie. He had put two and two together. Merlin has a son? How? When? Did Arthur know... No! That's why Merlin's saying Leo is Gaius' Nephew. But Merlin and Leo are too similar. If Arthur figured it out... Lancelot thought, as he smiled at Leo. "Hello Leo," He said with a friendly grin. Leo looked at Lancelot with a big grin. 

"Can I call you Lance? Lancelot is too long" Leo questioned with a pout to which Lancelot chuckled and Merlin shook his head, smiling. "Leo!" 

"It's alright, Merlin. Yes you can Leo. How would you feel if I called you L? Leo is too long!" Lancelot joked back which made the group burst out with laughter when young Leo pulled a face. When the laughter died down, the whole group froze when they heard Arthur's voice from behind. 

"What's going on her -" He didn't finish the sentence as he had a young child run up to him and hug him. "Arthur!" Leo said and Arthur looked confused for a moment before he recognised Leo and hugged him back. "Leo, is that you?" He asked with a bright grin, looking at Merlin and his Mother. 

"It's me!" Leo replied laughing as he let go of the hug. "What are you doing back here?" Arthur asked, much to the surprise of Percival and Lancelot. Leo had been here before? Lancelot needed to talk to Merlin and quickly. 

"I wanted to see Merlin and Gaius." Leo said simply. Arthur nodded. It still bugged him that Leo looked like someone he knew. But... He still couldn't place who it was. He felt like it was staring at him right in the face. 

•••

Much, much later, Morgause and Morgana had finally reached the Isle of the Blessed. Even now, when they weren't quite where they needed to be, Morgana was scared. Very scared. Morgause payed the old man and as the boat moved in to view land, she saw dragons, two of them. Or creatures that were related to dragons, she didn't quite know. 

As they reached the land they needed to be, she helped Morgause off the boat as Morgause directed her to the abandoned stone hall, or room. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure. As they walked to a stone table, Morgana was shaking, part from the mere coldness and part from being frightened. She didn't want to lose Morgause. 

"Do not be scared, Sister." Morgause spoke as if she had read Morgana's mind. "What we are about to do will change the world we are in, it will unleash complete and utter horror to our enemies. Please sister, there is nothing here for me now." Morgause spoke and Morgana kept her face clear of emotion but it stung. How much did she really mean to Morgause? Her hesitation did not go unnoticed as Morgause gave her the dagger. 

"Please, Sister." 

Morgana, after delaying just a second longer, finally got the courage to speak the spell and her eyes flashed gold as she very forcibly stabbed Morgause in the heart. Morgana was sent flying as she saw Morgause's eyes shut and Morgana was unconscious. "M'gana, can we play together? Pretty please?" Morgana looked at a younger version of herself and her brother. They must have been about ten/or eleven. "Why? Don't you have your knights you can play with?" She chuckled when Arthur pouted. "They aren't my friends. Not my true friend. They don't play. But you do, please?" Young Morgana couldn't say no. Arthur was like a brother to her and she cared for him a great deal. "Of course, Arthur. You know I will always be here for you!" 

She didn't know why that memory came back to her now, of all days. But what she did know, was that someone just touched her cheek. It was icy cold, like they had just come from the depths of the earth. Morgana opened her eyes and saw an old women - who looked so sad, so empty standing between a split in the sky. She heard screams... Awful terrible screams. 

"You have a right to be scared, Morgana." The lady said and Morgana tried to get up but didn't have the strength just yet. "Who are you?" She asked and the old lady spoke. " I am The Cailleach, keeper of the world's. You can hear the screams of the dead, my child. The dorocah will bring your enemies to their knees but beware. The one they call Emrys. He will be your destiny and your doom." 

Back in Camelot, just as Arthur was doing the toast, just as the clock struck twelve, where the two worlds were at their weakest, Merlin saw an old lady... Who was dressed in dark clothes and Merlin thought she looked so sad, so depressed and empty. He was shocked as she said, "Emrys" Repeatedly before vanishing. In that moment Merlin collapsed, shaking, he had never felt so cold. 

Lancelot, Arthur and Gaius ran up to Merlin. "What happened?" Lancelot and Arthur questioned at the same time with concern written all over their faces. "Merlin is stone cold. He is unconscious, Lancelot, get me blankets and help me take him to his room. Arthur, go back to the feast. You will be the first to know when Merlin wakes." Gaius said sternly and the pair obliged. 

When they got to the room, Hunith and Leo were sitting and talking on the bench when Lancelot walked in carrying Merlin. Leo's eyes widened. Had it happened already? "Pa?!" Leo spoke tearfully as Merlin was layed in his bed, covered in layers and layers of blankets. I was too late. Leo thought, tears rolling down his face.


	10. The Darkest Hour P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN- tbh, this chapter gets a little ridiculous, but you know what, that's Merlin. And it's my world. Nobody dies, so that's all that matters, right? I don't care either way, enjoy xo thanks for the kudos!!

"Leo called Merlin 'Pa', didn't he? It's alright Gaius, you know you can trust me!" Lancelot said, a few hours later, they had finally got a reluctant Leo to go to sleep so it was just Hunith, Gaius and Lancelot that were still there. What they didn't know, was that Arthur was just outside the door. His world completely frozen. It all made sense. 

"It is true, Lancelot. Leo is Merlin's son. He was born in Ealdor, but was raised here in the castle for about a year." Gaius told the truth, speaking quietly but Arthur could still hear them. "Then he was taken to me. Merlin believed he would be safer in Ealdor. Later Morgana and Morgause took over Camelot. Merlin's fear came true but Leo was safe." Hunith explained and Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"But how does Arthur not know? Sure he can see the resemblance? It's uncanny. Like a young Merlin, but a little chubby and a little bit cuter. What if Arthur were to find out? We all know he loves Merlin but would this be too much?" Lancelot finished and the three went silent. Arthur left, not opening the door. We all know Arthur loves Merlin. He walked into the courtyard and for once, he went straight to the place he knew would not help him. The tavern. 

He got there, it didn't take him long at all. Arthur wasn't wearing his Knight uniform but his black loose trousers and his white shirt, with his long brown coat. It was very late so he wasn't expecting many in there. He wasn't surprised to find Gwaine. 

"Well if it isn't the Princess!" Gwaine slurred as Arthur sat next to Gwaine after ordering a large tankard of mead, much to the shock of the local owner of the Tavern, who had not seen the Prince in his pub, ever. Not even once. 

"Gwaine. Normal night for you?" Arthur questioned with a small smile, the best he could do with what was on his mind. Or with who was on his mind. Gwaine grinned. "Oh yeah. Two fights, the ladies after me... The usual. The real question is what are you doing here?" Gwaine asked as Arthur received his drink, Arthur drank about half in one gulp. Gwaine had to blink a few times in case he was seeing things. He even poked Arthur in the arm a few times. 

"Gwaine, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned with raised eyebrows. "Checking you're real and I'm not imagining you. Stop changing the subject!" Arthur sighed and looked at Gwaine. 

"What do you truly know about Leo?" Gwaine's eyes widened and of course, in his very drunken state, he didn't think when he replied. "I know he is an amazing child and he will have a very important role in the future here in Camelot..." Gwaine slurred and Arthur raised an eyebrow. Gwaine really cared for Leo. "But who is his Father?" 

"It's Merlinnnn" Gwaine giggled and Arthur downed the rest of his drink. 

As this was going on, Merlin finally woke up. He was confused at first, but when he was cuddled up with Leo fast asleep, he remembered what had happened. He walked out of their room, making sure Leo had a blanket over him and noticed Lancelot was still there, resting on the wall and sleeping. Merlin smiled. Lancelot was always there for him. Merlin nudged Lancelot awake and Lance yawned, his eyes opening and he grinned seeing Merlin wrapped in a blanket. 

"You're awake!" Lancelot whispered and Merlin nodded, gesturing for them to go outside so that they didn't wake the others up. As Merlin closed the door and they walked away and out in the courtyard on the steps. Lancelot finally spoke. 

"What happened, Merlin? We were all extremely worried!" Merlin smiled sadly. "I saw someone. An old lady. She looked like she came from the depths of the earth." He whispered, wanting to speak quietly so no one could overhear their conversation. "She called me Emrys." 

Lancelot frowned. "Emrys? What does that mean?" Merlin shrugged. "I'm still not clear on the meaning. The druids called me that name, as did the Great Dragon." Merlin explained. "Merlin, Leo... Is he?" Merlin nodded once and Lancelot sighed. 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Lancelot teased slightly to lighten the situation but regretted it the moment he saw tears in Merlin's eyes. He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, patting his friend for support. "I'm sorry Merlin." 

"It's okay, really Lance. Her name was Freya. But she was attacked, I... I couldn't save her. But she lived longer than I ever thought she would and she was my first love. I see Freya in Leo everyday. She's not really gone" Merlin spoke softly, tears rolling down his face even though he was smiling. 

"You're the bravest man I've ever met, Merlin. Sometimes I think you should have been knighted." Merlin and Lancelot chuckled. They were surprised when they saw two men stumble into the yard, laughing away. As they got closer Merlin's eyes widened. It was Arthur and Gwaine. 

"Merlin! You're awake!" Gwaine was the first to notice as he joined Lancelot on the steps. Arthur sat next to Merlin with a goofy grin and Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You never drink!" Merlin stated. Arthur giggled. He actually giggled. "I do when I don't know what to do in a situation. It's a good distraction." Arthur slurred honestly. Merlin blinked a few times and glanced at Lance who shared the look. 

"What's on your mind?" Lancelot asked and Arthur put his finger up to his own lips and grinned as he 'shh'ed. "I can't tell you that. Top secret." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Lancelot, shall we get these two to their beds?" Lance scoffed and nodded. 

"Come on your royal pratness. Let's get you to bed." Arthur giggled again. "Only if you join me." Merlin blushed darkly and shook his head. He had never had to deal with Arthur being this drunk before. 

Merlin opened the curtains the next morning in Arthur's room, "Merlin!" Arthur complained, putting a pillow over his head to cover his eyes. Merlin unfortunately knocked something over and he heard another, "Merlin!" To top Arthur's morning off, there was a knock at the door. "MERLIN!" 

"That wasn't me!" Merlin retorted back as Sir Leon came rushing into the room. "Sire. You're requested in the throne room apon a matter of urgency." As soon as Sir Leon left Arthur groaned. "I'm never drinking again." He stated. 

"Her village was attacked, Sire. She was the only survivor." Agravine reported as Arthur rushed into the room and Arthur frowned deeply. "By whom?" "It's still unclear." 

"What's your name?" He asked the young girl, who seemed to be trying to hold her crying for a few moments as she had seen the Prince walk up. She hesitated. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm Arthur," He said softly and Merlin smiled proudly. Even if Arthur had been drinking, was having the worst hangover, he still put the people of Camelot first. 

"Dreaya" She finally spoke and Arthur smiled a friendly smile. "Hello Dreaya, what happened?" He questioned and she looked down as she spoke. "My sister... My mother and father... My whole village..." She cracked and Arthur brought her into a hug. "Who attacked you? Was it Cendred?" He asked, the first enemy that came to mind. The girl shook her head. 

"No. They were no one. Like... Shadows. I heard deathly screams... I never saw their face. It was like, like ghosts, but not" She started crying again and Arthur nodded, seeing the girl needed time. "Thank you for bringing this to us, Dreaya." He said as he handed her to Gaius. He was at a loss on what to do but he dismissed the meeting. He needed to think. 

Later on, Merlin spoke to Gaius, who identified the creatures as the Dorocah. "How can they be destroyed?" Merlin asked and Gaius sighed. "The veil was opened by a sacrifice. To close it, must be the same." 

"Is this true, Gaius?" Merlin and Gaius both jumped when they heard Arthur's voice, who was standing with Gwaine and Lancelot. Gaius nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so, Sire." 

"Then I must do it. Thank you for telling us, Gaius. Merlin, be ready in ten minutes. I need to see my Father."

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur intended to sacrifice himself. Merlin would not allow that. Even if it meant... "Pa!" Leo skipped out from Merlin's room, rushing to hug his Father. Unknown to any of them, Leo had heard the whole thing. 

"Leo, what have you been doing?" He questioned as the others smiled at the sight. "I was just reading. Lost in my own world. What's happening?" Leo questioned sitting on his Father's lap, snuggling up next to him. "We are going to be gone for a few days, Leo. But don't worry, we'll be back." Merlin spoke, water in his eyes. 

I need to protect my Pa. I will. But how? Leo thought desperately trying to get his brain to work. "Okay. Can I come with?" He asked with a pout. "No, son. It will be a dangerous mission. You stay here with my Mother and Gaius. They will need you to protect them!" Merlin said nudging Leo with a grin. His heart was breaking. What if this was the last time he was going to see Leo? 

•••

"That's a horse, Merlin." Arthur said, joking around. Merlin seemed to be extra nervous and it was making him nervous too. Arthur didn't like it at all. "Maybe it sensed something," Merlin said, looking around and Arthur rolled his eyes. He was doing very good at pretending he was alright, that he was his usual self but it took a lot of effort.

"What that you're a clotpole?" Arthur questioned and Gwaine chuckled from behind them both. "Hey, that's my word!" Merlin replied and Arthur shook his head with a grin. "Yeah and it suits you perfectly." 

"Can you two stop arguing like an old married couple? It's giving me a headache!" Gwaine complained to them both. Merlin and Lancelot laughed at that as Lancelot replied. "What's giving you a hangover is your mead that you drank last night with Arthur. I swear you're just as bad as eachother." 

Gwaine felt the need not to reply as they finally got to the village. 

"It's too quite." Arthur spoke and Gwaine rolled his eyes. "It's always too quiet with you, Arthur." 

"Does everyone know the plan?" Arthur wanted to double check, mainly speaking to Eylan, Percival and Leon, who were told to come with them last minute. The pair shook their heads. "No Sire." 

"After we check the village, we are heading straight to the Isle of the Blessed. If you want to return to your loved one's, I won't hold it against you after this night is done. But I need to save the people of Camelot before it is too late." Arthur explained. 

"I can't let you take all the credit," Gwaine joked and Arthur scoffed and nodded once. Before anyone else could speak, Merlin felt something. He felt like heard... "Did anyone see that?" Sir Leo asked, waving the torch in the direction of some of the houses down the path. 

•••

It was dark, very dark. Merlin and Arthur were hiding from the Dorocah after trying to collect some wood, Merlin had dropped the wood and Arthur had dropped their torch. It felt like they were going to die and Arthur was so, so cold. But he wanted to know one thing. "Why didn't you tell me about Leo? The truth?" 

Merlin's eyes widened. "How did you -" Arthur sighed as Merlin snuggled up to him due to the coldness. "I overheard Lancelot and Gaius." He said and Merlin blinked once before speaking. "I... I didn't know how you would react." Merlin spoke honestly. 

The screams were getting louder. The door wasn't going to hold them and they would find them soon. Arthur bit his lip as he looked at Merlin. "Merlin, I would have helped you protect him. I would have treated him like he was my own son. I love you, Merlin." He spoke softly and Merlin was about to reply to say it back but he felt the Dorocah enter and he held Arthur back, jumping into the creature. That was the last Merlin remembered. 

Arthur felt like life flashed right before his eyes, he sighed in relief as the Knights came in and waved the torch in the Dorocahs direction. "Arthur, what happened?" Lancelot questioned and Arthur looked at Merlin with tears in his eyes. 

"Merlin saved me." He whispered. 

In Camelot, while Arthur made his way to the Isle of the Blessed, while Merlin and Lancelot weren't far behind, Leo felt the necklace stung him slightly. Father. Please, how do I get to him? Leo questioned in his mind, holding the necklace tightly, tears rolling down his face. He closed his eyes, thinking of the Dorocah, the Isle of the Blessed and his Father. When he opened his eyes, he was at the Island. He didn't know what to think. Had he got there before Arthur? How did that happen? He didn't think, but he gave the old man a coin, making the journey over to the stone table first. He could hide and hope to save everyone. How, well... He hadn't thought of that yet. 

The group of Knights and Merlin finally reached the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin was not going to leave Arthur's side for anything. As they reached the room, Merlin felt like... Well. He was worried, probably. He just thought that Leo was near. As he saw the old woman, the gate keeper, standing in the veil, he glared at her. 

"The Knights of Camelot..." She spoke, Percival pulled out his sword and she cast him away. Gwaine was next but she did the same to him. She did the same to Eylan and Leon and Merlin had had enough. 

"Enough!" He shouted. "So which of you are prepared to die?" She questioned. "Is it the Prince of Camelot? His loyal Servant? Or the Bravest and most Loyal knight of Camelot?" Before any of them replied, Leo jumped out of his hiding place. 

"None of them!" The young boy shouted, knocking Arthur unconscious, accidentally on purpose, to stop him making rash decisions. Leo moved his hands forward and used his powerful magic to drag the Cailleach into the Veil. "No! This wasn't meant to be! Who are you?" She questioned, the magic too strong for her as she was sacrificed into the veil. 

"I am Leo Balinor. Son of Emrys!" He said with pride, which was the last thing the Gate Keeper heard before the veil between the world's closed forever. Merlin ran up to Leo and hugged him tightly. "Leo? How did you get here? What was that? Thank you!" Merlin questioned all at once and Lancelot grinned. I was sure I was going to have to die, to save Camelot. But Leo... 

"You were in danger, Pa. I didn't want you to die!" Leo spoke tearfully. Merlin wiped away Leo's tears. "You just saved the entire Kingdom, Leo. I couldn't be more proud!"


	11. When It's Time To Die P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // = magic bond thoughts   
> One of my favourite chapters. Part two will be out soon. Sorry for the wait! Hope you're all enjoying the story!

After Morgana heard that Arthur did not die defeating the Dorocah, that it was the Cahlieech who had perished instead, she had never been so relieved. When the memory of their childhood came back, she regretted everything that she had done. But she knew Arthur would not forgive her. She knew that if she even begged for forgiveness, he would still execute her for her crimes, for her magic. For how evil she became. 

For once, Morgana was lost. She didn't know who she could trust, where to turn. How was she going to come back from here... Or was she too far in to ever come back? It was then she remembered it was Arthur's birthday tomorrow. She smiled a true smile, the first in a very long time. He hoped he would celebrate in style. She would have to keep up this pretence, this hatred for Arthur. But... Maybe change fate a little. 

"Pa! Wake up!" An excited Leo jumped up and down and Merlin yawned. How Leo had so much energy at this time in the morning he didn't know. He, Hunith and Gaius decided that Leo should stay in Camelot for a while. Merlin felt Leo was going to be safer with him, but mainly it was because he missed Leo too much. 

"What do you want little one?" Merlin asks, grinning as he hugged Leo. He was growing up so fast it was almost Leo's birthday. He couldn't wait. "It's Arthur's birthday!" Merlin frowned a little. That was a very good point. Should he get something for Arthur? He didn't know what to do about... Their relationship? Their close friends knew about their love, but... 

"Pa!" He heard Leo whine and Merlin chuckled. "Yes, Leo?" He questioned while messing up Leo's hair and Leo pouted. "You'll be late for work!" Merlin's eyes widened, bouncing up out of bed, kissing Leo's forehead. "Go on, shoo. You're spending time with Gwaine today aren't you?" Merlin asked as he took Leo to the door. 

"Yeah! We are having a training session. Gwaine says I'm better than half the Knights in Camelot!" Merlin laughed and closed the door, not without wishing his son to be careful and to have a nice day. As he got changed, he couldn't shake Arthur off his mind. Merlin then left his room, grinning at Gaius. 

"You're in a good mood today, Merlin." Gaius commented happily. "I am. It's Arthur's birthday!" He replied as he jogged out of the room and to Arthur's chambers. 

When he opened the curtains he grinned when he saw the festival spirit, he opened the window and looked out as Arthur got ready for the day. Merlin grinned at the tricks. "Woah! Did you see that?" Merlin questioned excited and Arthur looked out of the window, with an unimpressed look on his face. "Yes, a man throwing sticks around." He said blandly and Merlin raised an eyebrow, turning to Arthur who looked miserable. Merlin sighed, knowing it was about his Father, who wasn't doing very well, not at all. Merlin thought Uther only had a few months. 

"Alright, what's wrong?" Merlin questioned softly and Arthur sighed. He didn't want to worry Merlin. "Just all these acts, it's the same every year." Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's comment, knowing full well that wasn't the reason but he played along with it. "Oh I'm sorry, having a big celebration in your name must be ever so boring for you," 

Arthur chuckled, "Yes well I don't have a mind of a child." He said walking away, hearing Merlin mumble, "Yet I am still smarter than you." Arthur walked backwards and turned straight into Merlin, who looked very amused and adorable with his blush due to their closeness. 

"Happy birthday, Arthur." Merlin whispered as Arthur kissed him sweetly, their eyes shut, each savoring the moment. 

Arthur spoke to his Father, he just wished things were different. He wished that... He had helped Morgana. Or had done something, anything, to make his Father not be like this. He was slightly surprised as his Father spoke. "Let's not talk about work today. Do you think I would forgot about my own Son's Birthday?" Arthur had watery eyes, smiling. He shook his head in answer as Uther spoke. 

"I trust there are suitable celebrations in place?" Arthur nodded, "A feast and some entertainment, I'll tell you about it tomorrow!" Arthur said and Uther looked appalled. "You would think I would miss the feast?" 

"You worry too much, Merlin." Arthur grinned, about to take a bite out of the apple but paused, his magic... It told him, well, basically not to eat it. Arthur pretended to take a bite out of it and placed the apple in his pocket. But was it too late? Arthur frowned but tried not to think about it, enjoying the rest of the might with his Father, the Knights, Merlin and Leo. 

He stumbled to his chambers, feeling rather tired. He didn't know why... Maybe... "Are you alright Arthur?" Merlin questioned and Arthur grinned, a little sleepily as he fell over something on the floor. "I'm great Merlin!" He said happily and Merlin raised an eyebrow, concerned. 

"Are you sure? Considering you can barely stand?" Arthur chuckled as he suddenly decided he wanted to see his Father. "I'm going to see my Father." He said, making his way to the door. Merlin rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. "Arthur, I don't think you should..." He didn't finish as Arthur replied. 

"Are you saying I'm drunk?" He questioned ludicrously and Merlin bit his lip. "No, I'm saying you haven't got your trousers on." Merlin replied and Arthur looked down, blushing brightly as he pulled his trousers back up. "Good point. Did you like what you see?" 

Merlin chose not to reply as Arthur left with a sly grin on his face, secretly adjusting himself slightly. Sometimes he just could not believe Arthur. 

"Thank you, Father. For being at the feast tonight. It meant more than you could know..." Arthur spoke, as he sat with his Father. He was feeling a little drowsy, struggling to keep his eyes open. He then saw in the reflection that same entertainer, the one from the feast, there with a sword. He got up in an instant, his sword in his hand. Arthur didn't know what to think. He was struggling, but why? He could do this fight in his sleep! /Merlin!/ He thought in his mind as he fought and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard a worried, /Arthur? Is everything okay?/ Arthur shook his head, struggling to win the fight as he dropped his sword. /You were right to be worried Merls. Please send help to the King's chambers. I love you./ Arthur thought he was going to die as he heard Merlin say it back. Just as the man was about to kill him, a sword stopped in his way. 

"To think I'm going to let my son die by a pathetic man like you?" Uther questioned tiredly and Arthur had tears in his eyes. /Nooo, Father!/ He thought to no one in particular, his cries would be heard from the magicals across Camelot, including Morgana. 

Uther put up an impressive fight but it couldn't be held, he was too weak, both mentally and physically. He was soon on the floor, but he was winning. He grabbed the sword and finally stabbed the other man, but failed to notice the dagger sent his way. Arthur was in shock, tears rolling down his face, holding his Father close. Arthur hated being this defense less. 

"Just stay with me. I'm so proud of you, Son. I'm sorry... I put the Kingdom before you, just know... I've always loved you." 

Merlin came rushing through the door with the guards by his side, his heart ached at the sight before him. Arthur was going to be King... He thought, having every doubt in his mind that the King would survive this attack. 

Leo was reading one of Gaius' books when he felt Arthur's cry. He stood in an instant, hoping Merlin was by Arthur's side already as he ran out to speak to Gaius, who was surprisingly still up. "Leo, my boy. Whatever is the matter?" Gaius questioned with concern. 

"It's Arthur... Something has happened to the King." Just as Leo said this, the door burst open and Arthur and Merlin walked into the room, Arthur more upset and angry at himself, Leo could tell. Before Arthur could speak, Leo sprinted up to him and hugged him tightly. 

Despite everything, Arthur smiled, ruffling up Leo's hair. "Thanks kiddo. I needed that hug. Gaius, I need you to look at my Father. He's been injured." Arthur spoke gravely, passing Leo onto Merlin, who also hugged Leo as Gaius left to check on the King. 

"Will the King be okay?" Leo asked cutely, looking up at both Merlin and Arthur, who had the same expression on their faces. "We hope so." Arthur replied. "How was training today, Leo?" Arthur asked with a small smile, wanting to distract himself from the pain for a short while. Leo grinned brightly. 

"It was great! Gwaine says I'm getting really good. Leon even taught me a few tricks!" Leo said excitedly and both Arthur and Merlin smiled proudly. "Well done," Arthur spoke softly, tears in his eyes as he thought about his Father. Merlin held Arthur's hand tightly, both not needing so speak as Leo hugged them. 

Arthur had only one thing on his mind, well, apart from Merlin. And that was Magic. He was willing to use sorcery to save his Father. If he wasn't going to execute Merlin for magic, or himself... Then... He could use this as a way to bring magic back into the Kingdom. He was willing to do anything. 

Morgana didn't know what to think when she heard Arthur's voice. She was shocked, to say the least. He had magic. If... If he was the brother, the Prince she had once believed in many years ago... could he really bring magic back into the Kingdom? She thought, just as she heard the door move open. Time to keep up the act. She thought, holding the dagger that Morgause had got her. "My lady!" She heard Agravine's voice and tried not to roll her eyes, moving the dagger away from him. 

"Agravine. I wasn't expecting you today." She said and Agravine smiled. "I bring good news. The King is dying. Arthur is planning to use magic...." Morgana inwardly released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her suspicions were correct. How was she going to play it out so Arthur wouldn't hate magic and Agravine wouldn't suspect... She grinned as she found a necklace. She spoke it to be ancient... But really it was the necklace Uther had given her for her birthday. Her eyes flashed gold. 

"Put this around Uther's neck. It should stop any healing magic." She said with a smirk and Agravine smirked with her. What he didn't know was that her magic would actually help long Uther's life, just by a few days. So that Arthur wouldn't suspect of magic killing his Father. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as Agravine left. She really didn't like him. What should she do about him? 

•••

"You are being ridiculous, Merlin. What if it doesn't work? He would hate magic forever!" Gaius spoke seriously as he and Merlin were talking while Leo was with Gwaine. Merlin grinned. "I won't watch Uther die knowing I could have done something to help. Arthur didn't recognise me last time, remember?" Gaius rolled his eyes at his ward. 

"But that was before..." Merlin looked at Gaius with a frown and Gaius sighed. "Before Arthur had feelings for you. I have no doubt in my mind he will recognise you. What then? Risk being exposed?" Gaius finished. Merlin smiled, shrugging. 

"I risk being exposed everyday, Gaius. I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind." 

Merlin made his way over to Arthur's chambers, ready to tell him about the old man, hoping he doesn't catch on to who it is yet. As he walked in, he saw Arthur looking out of the window. Merlin joined Arthur by the window and sighed, seeing all of the candles that many of the people of Camelot were standing with. 

"They act like they've given up hope," Arthur spoke, holding Merlin's hand with watery eyes. "They are just preparing themselves for the worst, Sire." Merlin spoke and he heard Arthur sigh deeply. "What did Gaius say? Has he heard anything?" 

"He doesn't know much, but he has heard of a sorcerer in the Forest of Eglieest, an old man who might be willing to help." Merlin spoke and Arthur nodded once. 

"Would you do the same? If it was your Father?" Merlin held his tears. He already had. Merlin thought before answering Arthur truthfully. "I would, a million times over if it meant to save him." Arthur nodded again, frowning. Clearly in deep thought. 

"Prepare the horses, Merls and gather the supplies. We go at first light." 

It was a short ride to the forest in the morning. Arthur and Merlin didn't talk much as they got to the house that looked all but abandoned. Merlin bit his lip as he looked at Arthur. For some reason, he hated lying to Arthur. But he wasn't going to introduce himself at the Great Dragoon if he could help it. 

"This looks like a coal house to me, Merls." Arthur spoke as they got off their horses, Merlin held onto he horses and shrugged sheepishly, blushing slightly at the nickname Merlin couldn't get over. "Don't judge him so much, Arthur. He is a sorcerer he has to live somewhere." He said happily and Arthur raised an eyebrow, walking up to the house. He paused half way and turned to face Merlin again. 

"Are you not coming in?" Arthur questioned and Merlin shook his head. "N- no." He stuttered. "We don't want to overwhelm him," Merlin explained and Arthur rolled his eyes. "You can be such a coward sometimes, Merls." Arthur said as he went to knock on the door. He waited for a few moments before going back to Merlin, who seemed to be heading in the direction of well... The woods? 

"Merls, what are you doing?" Merlin hesitated slightly before answering. "I need to pee." Arthur shook his head in disbelief as Merlin continued to speak. "Unless you want to watch?" He questioned and Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's behaviour. Merlin was definitely up to something. He could tell. 

"Why would I want to... Never mind. He isn't home." Arthur spoke and Merlin raised an eyebrow. "He'll be back soon." It was Arthur's turn to raised his eyebrows. "And how would you know that?" Merlin grinned. "He is an old man. He can't have gone far. Just wait inside, I really kind of need to go." 

•Arthur's POV

Arthur didn't really know what he was doing as he stood waiting for the sorcerer. He was having doubts about it, about using magic. But how could he? When he had magic himself? It changed everything. He jumped when the door opened, trying to hide the broken pot. His eyes widened when he saw who the old man was. 

"You," He whispered as the man spoke. "So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin/Dragoon spoke and Arthur glared at the man. If he knew it was him, well, he wouldn't have made the trip. 

"If I'd have known it was you, I wouldn't have come here." Arthur told him straight and the man raised his eyebrows. He looks strangely familiar. I can't shake this feeling off. Arthur thought as the man started to speak. "I take it you didn't come all the way here to break my favourite pot?" Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"No, I didn't. But you hate the King and everything he stands for, so I have wasted yours and my time by coming here." Arthur stated, about to leave as Dragoon spoke quickly, a little rushed. "Do not think that you know of my mind, Arthur." 

Arthur frowned deeply. It was then it clicked. Well, he hoped he had figured the puzzle out. He did have a brain, just didn't use it that often. I'll have to plan this right, so he won't suspect that I know. "So you'll consider then? You'll help save my Father?" Arthur questioned desperately. 

"Do not think that I will help you for free." Dragoon said and Arthur let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "What do you need? I'll give you anything. Gold -?" 

"I do not want your gold! I want to live without being hunted, without fear. I want magic to be alive again!" He said and Arthur grinned. He didn't even have to think about it. Anything for you, Merls. 

"Done."


	12. When It's Time To Die P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 8 chapters left to post! Thank you for the kudos!

"It worked, Gaius!" Merlin said as soon as he and Arthur made it back. Gaius hummed, wondering just how blind Arthur was from the truth. How much longer was Merlin going to continue to lie to him? Gaius looked in concern as Merlin had a hand full of books. "There's got to be something in these books." Merlin spoke mainly to himself as he shut the door to his room. 

Gaius, without another word, picked up his bag and took a walk around the castle. He was going to make his way into the village as he bumped into Arthur in his knighting uniform. Gaius smiled, inwardly frowning, Arthur looked very happy. He wondered why. 

"Ah, Gaius. I was just going to talk to you!" Gaius raised his eyebrows. "Is everything okay, Sire?" Gaius questioned curiously as Arthur lead him to his chambers so they could talk privately. 

"How long do you think it would take for the court to agree on having magic back into the Kingdom?" Gaius tried to hide his shock, not very well, mind you. He didn't know what to think. He was pleased but at the same time... It was a dangerous time for Arthur to make this rule. With Morgana getting stronger by the minute, who knew when she would attack Camelot?

After a few moments, Gaius finally spoke. It seemed like an eternity to Arthur. "Are you sure this is wise Sire? These are dangerous times. I would think the court would take a while to agree." Gaius said honestly and Arthur bit his lip, sighing. 

"I had a feeling that would be the case. Thank you Gaius. I know I can trust you with this. Oh, how did you know Dragoon?" Gaius had his eyebrows still raised at the question. Had Arthur caught on...? 

"Just from rumours around the village, Sire. That's all. Why do you ask?" Gaius hoped Arthur would give some kind of indication why he was asking all of these questions. 

"Oh, you know. He seems ever so familiar." Arthur said, patting Gaius on the shoulder and giving him a wink. "I trust you can keep this conversation between us?" He said as he lead Gaius towards the door. "We have a magical bond I wouldn't want to break." Arthur finished with a grin and closed the door. He couldn't hold it in as he laughed, imagining Gaius running straight to Merlin. 

Gaius didn't run straight to Merlin. He picked up a few rare herbs. When he was in the market, an older, much older women bumped into him and Gaius frowned as he looked at her. Who...? "I'm so sorry" She spoke sincerely and handed him a letter. "For everything," she said and Gaius looked down at the letter before looking back up. He blinked, she had just disappeared. What was that? More importantly, who was that? 

Gaius made his way back to his place, holding the letter, making sure he didn't drop it as he entered, just as Merlin walked out of his room. He looked shattered more than anything. "Gaius, none of these books are helping." He said, collapsing on the chair next to Gaius. 

"I recommend this one and this herb here. Now go. Your destiny awaits you." Gaius said and Merlin grinned, thankful. "Thank you, Gaius!" 

Gaius sighed as his boy left. He opened the letter.

Dear the person reading this,  
I come with grave news. Agravine has been sighted with a known traitor of Camelot. I saw it with my own eyes along with many of the lower villages. I wanted to write to you now, before it was too late. Whether you choose to believe me, or not. As long as you know.  
For what it's worth, I'm sorry.  
Yours. 

Gaius' eyes widened. He needed to tell Arthur. But he should wait until after Merlin tries to heal Uther. He couldn't afford to tell Arthur that his own Uncle had betrayed him. To who, would be anyone's guess. But, Gaius had his suspicions. 

•Merlin's Point of View (At night)

"Are you sure this will work?" He heard Arthur ask but Merlin was too busy trying to concentrate, he merely looked at Arthur. A look that only lasted a few seconds but it had calmed Arthur down slightly. Merlin whispered the enchantment, holding the herbs in his hand. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Merlin's eyes flashed gold - and they were the most beautiful eyes Arthur had ever seen. 

Merlin broke eye contact with Arthur, his heart beating fast as he looked over to the King. He breathed a sigh of relief as Uther's pale, very pale skin returned back to normal and he looked to be ever more at ease. "He is just sleeping. He should wake in a few hours. The poison has been removed. But I'm afraid he may never be fully healed -" Merlin rambled and was shocked when Arthur hugged him. 

"I am an old man, Sire. Please do not hug me so tightly." But don't let go. Merlin finished his sentence as Arthur let go of the hug. "Thank you." Arthur spoke softly and Merlin nodded. 

"Don't forget your promise. But I must go before I'm spotted in the castle." 

The next morning, Gaius was going to open the door to check on the King when he heard muttering, like someone was talking to themselves. 

"But I don't understand. You should have died, Morgana... But no matter, I will finish the job." Gaius didn't know what to do, he was frozen on the spot and by the time he had recovered from the shock and opened the door, calling the guards as he did, Agravine had already killed Uther. Gaius' only thought was Arthur as the guards dragged Agravine down to the dungeons. 

"Sire!" Gaius, along with Sir Gwaine who he had bumped into on the way to Arthur's chambers, opened the door to find Arthur and Merlin to be in a heated discussion. Gaius didn't care what he was interrupting at this point. 

"The King is dead! Agravine killed him. I saw with my own eyes, my Lord. I'm sorry." Gaius rushed out, not sugar coating it. 

"What?!" Arthur managed to speak. Hearing those words made him angry and heartbroken. He was betrayed by his own Uncle? Why did everyone he love have to betray him? What did he do to deserve this? 

"I... I need to see Agravine. This can't be true." Arthur was about to leave when Gaius stopped him. "I don't have time for this, what is it?" Arthur snapped, clearly hurting. Gaius sighed, not speaking as he handed Arthur the letter. 

Arthur read through it quickly. "Gaius, where did you get this? This is Morgana's handwriting." Gaius gasped out of shock, realising who the old lady had been in the village. "Morgana, Sire. But I did not know it was her. She was disguised." 

"Why would she help Camelot? What's her game?" Arthur spoke mainly to himself. He was at a lost with what to do. Did he have to execute his own Uncle? Is this what being King was like? Not knowing where to turn, who to trust? 

He didn't go straight to Agravine, he went to see his Father. Arthur was in a lot of pain. He couldn't deal with anything anymore. As he got to the King's chambers he finally broke down, seeing his Father. He couldn't hold his tears anymore. "I'm sorry, Father. I failed you." He cried for what felt like a very long time. Arthur didn't hear Merlin come in, but as soon as he noticed him, Arthur held Merlin's hand and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. 

"You didn't fail him, Arthur. You did it, you made him better. It was Agravine who failed you." Merlin spoke softly, running a hand through Arthur's hair. "But why do the people I love have to be the ones who betray me?" Arthur spoke in between his tears. Obviously he didn't mean Merlin, but Agravine and Morgana. Namely Morgana. He always thought they were close, but clearly it was all a lie. And then she writes to Camelot, just in time for Agravine to show his true colours? "What am I supposed to believe, Merls?" 

Merlin sighed deeply, holding Arthur tight. He hated seeing Arthur like this. He only wanted to make him feel better. To cheer him up. But at times like this it was going to be very hard to do. "Believe what you choose to believe in, Sire. Don't let anyone else cloud your judgement. Follow your instincts," Merlin spoke, the only advice he could really give right now. Merlin wiped the tears away from Arthur's eyes and they made eye contact, both not being able to look away. 

"If my instincts are telling me that Morgana has had a change of heart? That I should hang Agravine for treason? For murdering my Father?" Merlin smiled sadly. He so wanted to believe Morgana had changed. But actions spoke louder than words. 

"Then that's what you must do. As for Morgana ... She's family. If you believe-" he didn't finish when Arthur interrupted with a slight smirk. "In other words, you don't think she has changed?" 

"I didn't say that. I am just a little more hesitant in trusting her. Now, you need to call the court, or go to the throne room. They'll be expecting you. My Lord," Merlin said with a proud grin. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand before letting go. He stood up and took a deep breath. 

"I'm King." He stated, in disbelief. Merlin chuckled, shaking his head at Arthur with a warm smile. "Yeah, God help us all," Merlin joked, laughing as Arthur grabbed the nearest goblet and threw it at Merlin, unfortunately Merlin ducked in time. 

"I could have you in the stocks for that, Merls." Merlin took a moment to reply but Arthur walked out of the room, not before saying, "Or I could think of some other punishment?" Arthur said with a wink and Merlin blushed deeply, waiting a moment before following Arthur out of the room. 

•••

"Are you ready, my Lord?" A servant spoke the next morning as he was getting ready for the ceremony. He was wearing his Knight uniform with his long red Camelot robe over the top. He was looking at himself in the mirror. Could he really do it? Be King? With the first act, he was to execute Agravine, his own Uncle. 

"Sire?" He heard and Arthur turned around and nodded, indicating he was ready. Arthur felt as though everything was happening in slow motion as they walked into the throne room. He held a breath as he walked down the room, seeing the amount of people... His knights... His friends. Merlin... Leo, it was getting too much. But, he could hold it together. He had to. 

He walked up the two steps and turned to face everyone. Gwen, his closest Knights, Merls, Leo and Gaius were all in the front rows. He let out the breath he was holding when Merls nodded at him. /My King/. Arthur heard and smiled a true smile. 

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce thee, King of Camelot!" A tear rolled down Arthur's face as the crown was placed on his head. He stood up and looked on towards the crowd. 

"Long live the King!"


	13. Where is Leo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // = magical thoughts   
> \- After this chapter I won't be doing any of the episodes of after he was crowned king, because I didn't like them, so this will be where I go off script. 
> 
> I can't believe how many reads and kudos this story has, thank you so much <3

It had been a few months after Arthur had been crowned King and not much has changed. Well, one or two things were different. Arthur went through with his first execution, which was a heartbreaking sight to watch in Merlin's eyes and he stopped Leo from watching. Well, Merlin tried his best to stop his son from watching. 

Arthur managed to pass the new law that Magic was allowed in his Kingdom. But there were certain rules they had to follow but the people who had magic, like the druids for example, were more than happy to oblige to the rules. Arthur wrote to Morgana, who is banned from setting foot in Camelot as not everyone has forgiven her for what she did. But he still believed she had changed. As for him and Merlin... Well. He still couldn't do anything about them being together. It was taking a while to hint to the court about same sex relationships. 

It was coming up to Leo's birthday and they (Merlin and Arthur) were planning on having dinner in Gaius' place. But it was taking the couple a while to decide what to get for Leo's birthday. 

"But he wants to be a Knight so surely we should get him I don't know, Knighty stuff?" Arthur questioned, grinning at his choice of words, he wasn't arguing, he was just... Voicing his opinions. Merlin rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Just because Leo loves training and does Knighty stuff," Merlin mocked Arthur who pouted adorably. "Doesn't mean that's what he wants for his birthday! He is turning five, Arthur!" 

"What do you think we should get him, then?" Merlin smiled at that. We. They were a we. He thought, about to reply when the door opened to Gaius. Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought Leo was with you, Gaius. He wasn't in his bed this morning." Merlin spoke in concern and Gaius shook his head, frowning deeply. "No, Merlin. I thought he was with the Knights?" 

Arthur shook his head, "I've just been with my knights, Gaius. He wasn't there." Just as he finished speaking both Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with worry all over their faces. Leo was missing. But my necklace... It didn't say he was hurt, or being attacked. Where was he? 

"I will get Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon, Merls. Prepare the horses. We will find Leo." He spoke sincerely and Merlin nodded, trying not to cry. What had happened, Leo? Tell me. 

Meanwhile, Leo was tiredly walking through the forest, trying to get his mind of the dream he had just had. It was bad. It involved... Well, he wasn't really sure. It was to do with the final battle, but something had changed. He didn't know what to do about it. So, instead of going to Arthur or Merlin, or Gaius. He decided to walk it out. 

Leo liked Arthur being King. He liked the fact that he could now do magic... Without fear. But, he still chose not to. He felt it best for Arthur not to know, for him to figure it out himself. Leo didn't know why he felt this way, but it was like... Like his dreams. He still hadn't forgotten the one he had last year. And with it coming up again, it just stirred up the memories. The dreams of Merlin never coming back one day. 

Leo was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a group of bandits, hiding in the trees. Leo always kept his sword on him. Even though he was young, Gwaine had given him like a mini sword, one they used for training and when Leo was older, he would get a proper sword. But now magic was allowed, he could defend himself. Which was his thought when he heard yelling and charging. 

There were only five of them, which Leo thought was strange. But he grabbed his sword first and attacked the first one he noticed. He didn't know why they would attack him. He was a child, what did the bandits want with a child? 

"Aw, he is cute. But the King needs to know that just because he has magic back in the Kingdom... It doesn't mean his Father is of the hook." One of the bandits, Leo guessed he was a leader. Leo was struggling, but before he decided on using magic, Leo heard a shout. 

"Stop!" The bandits froze at the sound but grinned, seeing who she was. Leo blinked once. Morgana. He thought, frightened. He knew his Pa wasn't sure that she was to be trusted. But Arthur was sure that she had changed, that she was on their side... But the dream... He thought, conflicted.

"Ah, Lady Morgana. Come to finish the job?" The leader spoke and Leo couldn't find his voice, he felt, for the first time in his life... He felt like an ordinary four year old. Scared, frightened... And he just wanted his parents. 

"No. I've come to finish you." She said and Leo frowned in confusion, but mainly shock at that. Arthur was right? Was he? As she used her magic, with her hand she pushed them to the ground unconscious. Just before she got to the last bandit, the man managed to slice Leo's leg. Leo felt immense pain and screamed. Pa! He thought, hoping it would reach to where ever his Father was. Leo passed out as Morgana got to him. 

Merlin froze, which made Arthur stop the Knights. Arthur didn't want to let on that he had heard the cry from Leo, but he knew that Merlin had and that was all that mattered. At least they were near. 

"He's here. Somewhere..." Merlin muttered, not very helpfully. 

Morgana carried the young boy, who reminded her of the druid boy in many ways, into her house. Which was based in the forest near Camelot, just on the border. Arthur knew where she was, but he was the only one. 

Morgana placed him down on to a chair and inspected his leg. His ankle to be precise. She was impressed, for how young he was, he looked like he knew what he was doing with a sword. The wound looked bad, he was breathing heavily, looking a little pale. She didn't know the reason for the bandits to attack this young boy, but... He must be important. 

The boy opened his eyes after a few minutes, while Morgana had a cloth acting as a bandage to stop the bleeding. "Lady Morgana?" The boy questioned, struggling to talk and Morgana nodded, frowning. 

"You know who I am?" She questioned. "Don't try and move. Your ankle is hurt badly." The young boy cringed at the pain and she frowned in concern. 

"Yes. I live in Camelot, I have to get back to my parents, they'll be looking for me." Leo said as Morgana looked at him. He thought of Arthur and Merlin as he spoke. I shouldn't have gone on a walk. Wait. /Pa! Arthur!?/ He thought, closing his eyes. 

Morgana watched the boy with fascination, what was he doing? 

/Leo! Where are you!? Are you hurt?/ Arthur replied before Merlin replied a minute later with the exact same question. Leo tried his best not to grin. /I was attacked by bandits. I'm hurt in the ankle. But I'm with Morgana./ He said in response and didn't get a reply. He guessed Merlin and Arthur would be near. Well, he hoped they were near. 

"Everything okay?" Morgana questioned, looking confused more than anything. 

"Yes, my ankle hurts. But I'm okay. I'm Leo." He said with a childish grin and Morgana smiled a warm smile. "I'm Morgana but you already knew that," She replied. 

About half an hour had gone by and Leo and Morgana were having a conversation to do with fighting. Leo had told Morgana how much he loved training and Morgana told Leo how she used to beat Arthur Pendragon. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Morgana opened it and was surprised to see the Knights of Camelot on her doorstep, with Merlin and Arthur looking extremely worried. "Arthur? What are you..." Arthur walked past her and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Leo. Arthur hugged him tightly. /Don't do that again, Leo./ He thought as Leo hugged back with a grin. It's like having two Dad's. 

"Thank you for looking after Leo, Morgana. Gaius was worried." Arthur said and she nodded in understanding. She had heard of Gaius' relative, from Arthur, who was staying at Camelot. But as Morgana looked at Merlin, she couldn't shake a certain feeling off. But Morgana ignored it for now. 

"It was my pleasure. He put up a good fight. But he should get to Gaius soon to get his ankle checked out." She said kindly, friendly. Arthur nodded, picking Leo up bridle style, which made Leo giggle. Merlin trusted Arthur with his life and therefore with Leo's life and Merlin grinned at the sight before him. The two people he loved most - taking care of each other. 

Merlin wasn't sure how to feel now. Morgana had took care of Leo. She wasn't wearing black, she was wearing a light blue dress... Like the ones she wore before meeting Morgause, before hating Uther. Maybe, maybe they had hope. All Merlin could do was nod at Morgana, with a greatful smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Morgana." He spoke before leaving with the Knights and Morgana had to blink a few times. Merlin thanking her? It was a good start. She hoped one day, Merlin would really believe that the old Morgana was back. But until then... 

•••

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted as he and Arthur speedily walked through the door. Gaius looked up and frowned with worry as Arthur carefully placed Leo down on the bench. Arthur held Merlin's hand as Gaius quickly inspected the wound. 

"Where did you find him?" Gaius questioned. "Whoever put this bandage on Leo knew what they were doing. He will be fine, he just needs to rest for a few days. Take the weight of his ankle." Gaius explained and both Merlin and Arthur sighed in relief. "Morgana," Arthur whispered proudly and Gaius raised his eyebrows. Leo rolled his eyes playfully at them both. 

"See, told you you were both over reacting!" Leo said sweetly and Merlin managed a chuckle. 

"What I don't get was why the bandits attacked you." Arthur questioned, in deep thought and Leo shrugged. "They said they wanted you to be taught a lesson. They mentioned your Father, Arthur." He told Arthur who took a sit down next to Leo. 

"Maybe they still don't forgive him for killing all those with magic." Arthur stated quietly after a few moments. "But how do I show them that I'm not my Father?" Arthur questioned running a hand through his hair frustratedly. Merlin sighed. He knew how much of a hard time Arthur was having being King. But, Merlin knew that Arthur was going to be a great King, one that brings the lands together. He just had to get Arthur to see that. In time. 

"People just need time, Arthur." Merlin spoke and Leo grinned. "So, have you two decided what to get me for my birthday tomorrow?" Leo asked innocently, too innocently and Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, before looking at Leo. Arthur replied first. 

"He takes after you, Merls." And Merlin looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?!" Merlin asked ludicrously. Leo hid a chuckle behind his hand and Gaius turned around to do the same thing. Arthur smirked, grabbing the nearest thing to throw at Merlin. Which happened to be a dirty cloth. 

"Go and find something for our Son, clotpole" He ordered, chucking the cloth at his lover. Merlin backed out of the room, Arthur's words throwed him off, backing into the door. "Ow! Dollophead!" Merlin answered automatically stumbling out of the room. Leo, Gaius and Arthur started laughing. 

"Your Father has always been clumsy, Leo." 

"Yes well at least he isn't a dollophead!" Leo retorted back playfully. Gaius wished Merlin would have seen Arthur's face at that. "I could have you in the stocks for that, Leo," Arthur teased and Leo grinned brightly. 

"Ah, but you won't. You love me too much to do that." Leo said which shut Arthur up.


	14. A Storm Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- a mini timeskip for Leo, he is now seven. Nothing else changes, just need him a little older. *Magic*  
> \- (Also I got this idea from Doctor Who, so whovians out there - try and guess which episode ;) )  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hunith would never get over how beautiful Camelot was. She was happy that her Son and Grandson had a home here. Her home, back in Ealdor... They were struggling. Many years ago Merlin saved her village from starving to death. But this time... It was something else. Something that everyone was frightened of. They needed help and Cendrid was doing nothing. He said that such a beast did not exist. 

"Grandma!" She grinned, despite of everything when she saw Leo running towards her with Sir Gwaine behind him. Leo had grown, he was tall for a seven year old. She hugged him tightly as she noticed what he was wearing, a Knights attire. She was proud of Leo and he was everything she could wish for. "Leo, my boy. How you've grown!" She said, not being able to hide a sad smile. "Hello, Sir Gwaine." She said a few moments later and Gwaine grinned. 

"Hi, Hunith. As lovely as it is to see you, what brings you here?" Gwaine said in concern and Hunith sighed. "I'd like to have an audience with the King." She spoke and Leo looked up with worry. "Gran'ma?" 

"You are enjoying this a bit much, aren't you, Merls?" Arthur teased in between kissing Merlin. Merlin moaned as Arthur moved his hips in sync with with him and Merlin managed to speak "I'm not the only one." Arthur chuckled, about to reply when there was an urgent knock on the door. 

Arthur pushed Merlin off the bed, trying not to laugh at his face, re-organised himself before answered. "Come in!" Merlin moved off the floor in time to see Gwaine, who was smirking at the pair. Merlin raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Everything okay, Gwaine?" Merlin asked which wiped the smirk off Gwaine's face. "No. Arthur Hunith wishes to speak to you urgently." Merlin's eyes widened with shock and worry, running out of the room. Arthur walked out quickly, with Gwaine by his side. 

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Gwaine teased and Arthur tried his best not to blush. "Not the time, Gwaine!" He said authoritatively. Gwaine snorted. That answered his question. 

When they got to the hall, Arthur saw Leo and Merlin hugging Hunith and Arthur smiled sadly. What had happened? "What's going on?" He asked when he reached them and Hunith bit her lip. She remembered that Uther didn't send a few men to aid them... But this was Arthur... 

"There is a beast in Ealdor and surrounding villages, yours included. We can't identify what it is but it seems to be attacking at night. We asked Cendrid for help but he refused, saying that what we described didn't exist... But, we can't afford to loose more people. I know Ealdor is not in your Kingdom -" Hunith was rambling, clearly nervous and Arthur put his hand up to stop her from talking. 

"Take a breath, Hunith. Gaius, do you know anything from her description?" Arthur questioned and Gaius shook his head. "I'd have to research, take a look at the victims." Gaius spoke and Arthur nodded, smiling a friendly smile at Hunith. 

"We will get there as soon as possible." Hunith let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thank you, Sire." 

"I'm coming with you, Pa!" Leo spoke as Merlin packed, getting ready to prepare the horses. Merlin looked at his son, smiling sadly. He knew there was nothing he could say to stop Leo from going. He patted Leo on the shoulder, nodding once. "There's nothing I can say to convince you otherwise, is there?" He questioned and Leo shook his head. 

"No. Pa, Alfred is there. What if something happens to him?" Merlin gave Leo a one armed hug. "I'm sure he will be fine, Leo. Go and pack, we'll be there a few days. If anything at all happens to you, please use magic to protect yourself -" Merlin said and Leo was about to argue when Merlin stopped him. "I know you don't want Arthur to find out..." 

"It's not that, Pa. Well, it is. But, my magic is too powerful for me to control. I don't know how it works half the time! What if I do something and it's bad? What if it makes Arthur hate magic? And he regrets allowing magic back into the Kingdom?" Leo rambled nervously and Merlin sighed. He gestured Leo to sit on the bed and Merlin sat down next to him. He understood his son's worries, he really did. But he was too young to be worrying about it. 

"Leo, son. This is why you're learning how to control it. Just like Arthur did. Remember? He has magic of his own, Leo. He could never hate magic, or you! He loves you like he would his own Son." Merlin spoke gently and with love in his eyes as he tried to reassure Leo. 

Leo looked down. "I know. But -" Merlin smiled. "No buts, Leo. If you want to come, make sure you're ready to defend yourself." Merlin said not wanting anything to happen to his Son. But it was Leo's choice. 

A few days later, the King and a select number of knights, along with Leo and Gaius arrived in Ealdor. Merlin smiled warmly as he rode into his home town. It had been too long since he had been home. The villagers that were out and about looked up when they arrived and sighed with relief, knowing that hope was not far away. 

A young boy, who was sitting on a fence daydreaming, was happily surprised to see his best friend. Who was on the back of his Father's horse. Alfred grinned and jumped off the fence, running over to Leo. Leo jumped down too and they hugged excitedly. Merlin smiled at the sight. 

"Alfred, it's been ages!" Leo complained childishly as they hugged and Alfred laughed. "Well who's fault is that?" Alfred joked back and Leo pouted as he let go. Alfred playfully punched Leo in the arm and Leo rolled his eyes, not being able to stop grinning.

"Who's that?" Arthur questioned as they got off the horses and Merlin smiled as his son caught up with his best friend. "That's Alfred, Leo's best friend." Arthur's eyes widened in realisation. "And there I thought he was going home because of me." Arthur pouted jokingly and Merlin laughed lightly, nudging Arthur in the sides. "It's not always about you, dollophead." 

"Do you two want to stop flirting? I had enough of it on the way here!" Gwaine complained wrapping an arm around Merlin and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "We weren't even talking on the way here. And please get your arm off Merls," Arthur said and Gwaine's eyes widened. Not because Arthur was clearly jealous, but because - 

"You just said please!" Gwaine said ludicrously. Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin giggled at the pair of them. 

As this was going on, Hunith led Gaius over to where they had put the bodies, which was inside the barn. Gaius sighed deeply, there were more than he expected. "I thought you said there was only a few from Ealdor?" Gaius spoke gravely as he checked for breathing. Gaius shook his head. This poor women was dead. 

"This is a few. Compared to the two surrounding villagers." She said and Gaius closed his eyes as he finished the checks. He didn't know what had caused this. It was highly unusual. Before he could inspect more, Arthur walked in with Merlin and Gwaine. Gaius sighed, speaking quietly to Hunith who gasped and quickly walked out to speak to her dear friends. Arthur saw this and frowned deeply. 

"Everything okay, Gaius?" Arthur asks and Gaius shook his head. "No. I regret to inform you Sire that these villager's are dead." Merlin was shocked at the news, he held in his tears. Arthur ran a hand through his hair, refusing to believe it. "No. They can't all be dead." 

"Indeed they are, Sire. We need to be careful tonight." Gaius said and Arthur nodded once in understanding. "Of course. We need to stop this beast. Do you have any idea -" 

"No, not yet. It's too early to tell. But I should warn you... I think this is a creature of magic." Gaius said and Arthur glanced a worried look towards Merlin, who was looking to the floor. Arthur sighed. "Thank you for warning us, Gaius. Is there anything we can do?" 

"Start by bringing me blankets, we need to cover these people up. Merlin, I need to talk to you." 

Arthur didn't want to leave Merlin but saw the look in Gaius' eyes so decided to go with Gwaine in search for the blankets. As they walked together Arthur felt like he saw something move in the trees surrounding the village but shrugged it off. He thought he only imagined it. 

"Merlin, you need to stick with Arthur and Leo tonight. This creature... It kills." Merlin sighed, nodding. "What can we do? What can I do?" Gaius pursed his lips. "Hope that your magic will help defeat the creature." 

•••

"I miss you, Leo. It's not the same without you here." Alfred said, pouting as they were sitting inside Hunith's house. Arthur and Merlin along with the Knights were at the Tavern. But Leo and Alfred chose to stay in with Hunith to look after them. 

"I miss you too, Al. You'd love it in Camelot," Leo spoke with a grin and Alfred sighed, running his hand through his dark ginger hair. "I'm sure. But -" Leo frowned, putting his hand up and Alfred raised his eyebrows, confused more than anything. "What?" 

"I thought I just saw something outside." Leo said and Alfred bit his lip. "Was it... Was it the beast? But nobody's seen it yet! I overheard Vivian and Hunith say it was invisible!" Alfred ranted quietly and Leo frowned deeply and a few moments his eyes widened in realisation. "Seriously? Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Thank you, Al! We need to warn the others!" Leo said getting ready to leave the house. 

"Wait!" Alfred grabbed Leo's arm. "We were told not to leave the house, remember?" Leo kicked the wall with frustration. "You're right. But the beast was going in the direction of the Tavern!" Alfred sighed. Leo then had an idea. 

/Pa. Arthur! The creature is coming to you. I think it can only be seen by those who have magic./ Leo thought to his Father's. He had a reply instantly from Arthur. /Thank you, Leo. Please look after yourself and Alfred. We love you./ Leo nodded, not feeling the need to reply. He had done his part. He just hoped that everyone would be fine in the Tavern. 

In the Tavern, Merlin and Arthur glanced around in concern, which didn't go unnoticed by the Knights. "What is it?" Lancelot asked and Merlin bit his lip. "Something's wrong." Merlin said and before they could do anything, they heard a scream come from outside. 

"Merls, stay here. Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Eylan - with me!" Merlin ignored what Arthur ordered him to do as he followed the Knights outside. A farmer had collapsed to the ground, loosing lots of blood. Merlin cringed. "Leo did warn us. We were too late." Merlin whispered and Arthur jumped and faced his lover. "I thought I told you to stay inside?" Merlin shrugged sheepishly with a grin on his face and Arthur shook his head in disbelief, smiling slightly. 

"Wait - Gwaine! Watch out!" Merlin shouted and Gwaine moved out of the way in time, falling to the floor, very confused. "What was that?" Gwaine shouted out and Arthur glanced at Merlin, concerned. The beast was nothing like he'd ever seen before. 

"How do we fight this thing, Sire?" Eylan asks looking around with a sword in his hand, ready to fight. For once Arthur was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Before he could answer, he noticed the beast charging for Merlin from behind.

"Merlin!" He shouted, Arthur jumped and moved Merlin out of the way, narrowly missing the creature himself. "Arthur you idiot! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine you clotpole. But now the creature is heading into the village. We need to protect Leo!" Arthur ordered while speaking to the Knights. Merlin just hoped Leo would be okay. If anything happened…


	15. The Storm Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who finally used their magic? Who was saved by their best friend? And who was born into a fate they could not change?

Leo and Alfred ran upstairs to Vivian and Hunith, who looked to be shocked at the children as they hugged each of them. "Leo, darling. What is it?" Hunith asked and Leo bit his lip worriedly. "I think something has happened. I'm worried about Pa and Arthur!" Leo spoke and just as he said that, there was a bang downstairs, as if something was knocked over. 

"Shh. We need to hide!" Vivian whispered and dragged Alfred to a wardrobe. Before Hunith could do the same, Leo ran away back downstairs. "Leo!" Hunith whisper shouted and Alfred let go of the hold Vivian had and ran after his best friend. 

"Leo! Don't!" Alfred shouted as he saw Leo ready with a sword and Leo turned his head, shocked when he saw Alfred with watery eyes, scared for the both of them. "Al, why didn't you stay upstairs?" Leo questioned and while Leo was distracted, the creature charged forward. 

"Because you would have got yourself killed!" Alfred shouted, moving Leo to the side, guessing where the creature was from the stomping of feet. The door to the house opened and there revealed Merlin and Arthur, along with Lancelot and Gwaine. "Son! Move!" Arthur shouted as the creature wanted another go. Alfred moved Leo out of the way once more, as Leo seemed to be frozen, not knowing what to do. 

Merlin tried to get a good look at the creature, it was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Would Magic even kill it? "Merls, get Leo and Alfred out of here! Hunith and Vivian will be safe upstairs. We'll try and get the beast out of here!" Arthur ordered and Merlin nodded, running to where his son was, holding both their hands and leading them out of the house. 

"I'm sorry, Pa. I froze. I panicked. I couldn't do anything," Leo complained with tears in his eyes. Merlin sighed as he got them to the Tavern, where the rest of the villagers were hiding. "Leo, I'm so proud of you. You and Alfred were so brave. That's all I could ask for." Merlin said, kissing Leo's forehead. 

"I need to protect Arthur. Will you be okay here?" Leo nodded once, looking to the floor. Merlin smiled sadly and glanced at Alfred. "Look after him. Well done, you did well in there." Merlin said which made Alfred smile, nodding. "I will." He said, glancing a worried look towards his best friend. 

Merlin, satisfied with the pair of them, sprinted back to Arthur and the Knights, who seemed to be leading the creature back to the woods. He joined Arthur's side. "Have you tried killing it?" Merlin asked and Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning. "No, you know. We were just playing fetch with the creature. Nothing to do with trying to kill it at all..." Arthur said sarcastically and Merlin gave Arthur a look. Arthur chuckled, getting his crossbow at the ready. 

"I want to try and use magic, Merls. I want to use my magic," Arthur whispered and Merlin nodded in understanding. "We could split up, surround the beast?" Merlin suggested and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Merlin was fine with it. 

"Gwaine, Leon, go behind. Elyan and Lancelot..." 

"We are on it, Sire!" Eylan said and Merlin stuck with Arthur. "What were you thinking?" Merlin asked him and Arthur knew he was asking about his magic and Arthur smiled. "I was thinking along the lines of -" As he spoke, he let go. The arrow aiming to the creature burnt with fire, aiming for the body of the magical beast. They heard a screeching sound coming from the creature but Merlin was too busy focused on Arthur's beautiful golden eyes. 

"What?" Arthur questioned softly and Merlin bit his lip, blushing. "I like your eyes better golden." Merlin whispered and Arthur blushed brightly. 

"Sire! You did it! I think?" Gwaine shouted in a questionable way, breaking the trance Arthur and Merlin were in. Arthur looked to the creature and saw that Gwaine was right. Blood was bleeding from the creature and his breathing was getting slower and more painful. Merlin sighed deeply. It was over... No more people were hurt. Arthur did it. Thank Goodness. 

••• 

Morgana was loosing her mind trying to be someone she wasn't. There were still people who hadn't forgiven Uther. She tried her best to control them, to get the people to stand down, to try and see sense. They were planning something. A battle. She didn't know how, or when. People were loosing trust in her, noticing her change. Not telling her anything.

That was until one day, she was in her chambers when there was a knock on the door. "I thought I asked for no visitors?" 

"My Lady Morgana, I knew we would meet again." She knew that voice. It couldn't possibly be. She turned around and held her breath, standing up and walking closely to the man in front of her. It was. 

"Mordred!" She spoke softly, in disbelief. She hugged him tightly and invited him to sit down. "How did you get here?" Morgana asked and Mordred sighed. 

"I was here the days before magic was allowed into Camelot. Is it true?" Mordred questioned and Morgana nodded. "It is. Who's side are you on, Mordred?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Honestly? With the King of Camelot. I believe in him." Morgana nodded once, knowing she could trust Mordred. "And I do too, Mordred. What do you know of their plans? The Battle?" 

As they spoke, the Once and Future King's fate was decided then and there. But who was telling the truth and who was born into a fate they could not change?


	16. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // = magical thoughts
> 
> Getting towards the end now, just five more chapters! Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and hits, I wasn't expecting anything when I posted this story on here and it means a lot!

Merlin didn't know where he was. What had happened?! There last thing he remembered was... He was searching for herbs for Gaius, right? Then what? What happened after to have him in a dungeon cell? 

Where ever he was it was freezing. He tried to move but he had little energy. He mut have put up a fight. But why couldn't he remember who attacked him? Merlin looked around, moving his head in any way to try and figure out where exactly he was. He frowned when he saw pure white in the window cell. He was up North? Morgana was up North spying for Arthur. Was this where she was all this time? He thought, just as he heard movement out of his cell. 

As he looked he saw two guards with a young man, who looked strangely familiar. Who was - "Mordred?" Merlin questioned, looking at him with hate more than anything else. He remembered what the Crystals had shown him. Mordred kills Leo. Mordred can't be trusted. 

"Hello, Merlin. Morgana wishes to speak to you. If you even think of escaping there's no way you can get out of here alive." Merlin didn't have the energy to escape even if he wanted to. He allowed the guards to strongly hold him up as he was dragged up the long stairs. Merlin was expecting to be in a throne room but as they finished climbing the stairs... It seemed Morgana wanted to talk to him in her chambers? Was that so that no one could hear them talk? 

"Thank you, Mordred. Please shut the door behind you." Mordred smirked in a way Merlin did not like as the guards and Mordred left. Merlin looked up at Morgana, who confused him as she was frowning in concern. 

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were involved in this plan. Mordred only knew the basics," Morgana said sincerely and Merlin didn't know who to trust. He was still wary of Morgan's change. He knew that Mordred enjoyed taking him here against his will. The bruises were enough to show that. 

"Does Arthur know where you are?" Merlin asked, his voice dry from the lack of water and not talking. Morgana nodded. "Yes, he does. I also sent a letter saying where you are the moment I saw you. He should save you soon, it takes a week to get here from Camelot." She spoke and Merlin did his best not to roll his eyes. A lot can happen in a week. 

"Who's the boss man around here and what does he want from me?" Merlin questioned with hate and Morgana bit her lips. She wasn't sure what he wanted from Merlin. But she knew that he wanted the King - and to get to the King... 

"He wants Arthur, Merlin. He wants Camelot." Merlin did something Morgana thought was mad, beyond mad. He laughed. "Merlin, what's so funny about being locked up with no food or water for a week and being used for the knowledge of the walls inside Camelot?" Morgana said in one breath. Merlin grinned as he calmed down. 

"Oh, just the fact that if anyone knew me they'd know I would rather die than betray the my King. So, I'm afraid they've wasted valuable time. What you should have done was I don't know, get Mordred and say that his loyalties lie with Camelot and not this man. Then you could have a traitor born just like Agravaine. But then I'd know so it wouldn't work -" Merlin rambled and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Merlin for once just shut up. That didn't happen. The plan could still work and Arthur will be here to save you either way. I'm just sorry I didn't know it was you they were planning to use, that's all I wanted to tell you." Morgana explanined and Merlin merely smiled a fake smile in response. 

"Guards! Take Merlin back to his cell." Morgana knew she would never get Merlin to trust her. There was no point in even trying. 

Meanwhile, it had been two days since Merlin was last seen and Arthur was getting extremely worried. Leo (who had just turned nine) knocked on Arthur's chambers. "Come in," Arthur responded and Leo opened the door with a sad smile on his face. "Oh, Leo. Come here." Arthur said, sadness in his eyes was screaming out. Leo hugged Arthur tightly. 

"I miss Pa, Arthur." Leo said with a cute pout and Arthur sighed deeply, messing up Leo's hair in an attempt to cheer him up a bit. Leo smiled a small smile and that was good enough for Arthur. "I know, I miss him too, Leo. The Knights are doing what they can to find him." Arthur spoke softly. 

"What if... What if he won't ever be found? What if Pa is... Dead?" Leo whispered and Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Now, Leo. I know for a fact that your necklace works both ways. If Merlin was dead you'd have felt it, wouldn't you? Like I would have." Arthur said and Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Arthur was right. "It was stinging slightly earlier so I think he was putting up a fight." 

Arthur kissed Leo on his forehead. "That sounds like something my Merlin would do." He said with a smile and a slight blush and Leo smiled proudly. "Arthur are you going to ask Merlin to marry you?" He asked and Arthur choked on his own spit. 

"What?" Arthur managed to get out. Leo giggled. "It's clear you both love eachother and I consider you to be my second Dad anyway. Have done since as long as I could remember. Why don't you?" Arthur felt his heart warm by those words. It meant a lot to hear Leo say that. "What would people think? Not only is Merlin a man, but Merlin was, is my servant?" 

"Who cares what the people think as long as you're both happy?" Leo questioned in the most simple way which made Arthur rethink a lot of things. Before he could reply, he heard tapping on the window. Arthur looked up with a frown and saw a black bird with a letter attached to it's foot. 

"Arthur?" Leo questioned and Arthur opened the window, taking the letter from the bird and reading it quickly. "It's from Morgana. She has Merlin!" Arthur said with a grin. "But if I go there it's a trap..." 

Leo frowned with worry. "You have to go and save Pa. But do it with a plan. And back up. Lots of knights!" Leo ordered and Arthur smirked and mock saluted. "Yes Sire!" Leo blushed a little from embarrassment. "Sorry, Arthur!" Leo apologised quickly and Arthur chuckled. 

"Don't be sorry, Leo. That was a good plan. Promise me one thing?" Arthur asked and Leo nodded. "Anything!" Arthur smiled warmly. "Don't go running after us. I know you've been training since you could walk but you need to stay here and hold the fort. Can you do that?" Arthur questioned and Leo bit his lip. He so wanted to go with them but he knew it was dangerous. 

"Okay, okay. I won't go with you. Just bring Merlin back and yourself, alive!" 

•••

Merlin was slowly loosing hope. He still didn't know who it was that was treating him like this, but he hated, absolutely hated Mordred. He lost count of the days he had been trapped in here and because of the way they were treating him... Merlin had no energy to fight back. 

Just as he was drifting of to sleep, unconscious he heard the warning bells go off. He smiled. /Arthur./ He thought before passing out. 

"We are close! Come on, this way!" Arthur shouted, hearing Merlin's call and the Knights charged their way through the castle. They had little resistance to the Camelot Knights, almost as if it were too easy. This worried Arthur but he needed to get to the dungeons, to get to Merlin. 

Arthur fought his way into the dungeons, guessing from how far away Merlin's call was to where the dungeons were. Arthur just hoped they had got here just in time. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted, looking through each cell and he breathed a sigh of relief as he got to Merlin. Arthur used his magic to unlock the door and grinned, running up to Merlin. 

"Merls, you dollophead. Wake up, I'm here." He whispered, doing his best to wake Merlin up. "Lancelot, Gwaine!" Arthur shouted and he heard the two enter. "We need to get Merlin out of here. Use the way we came in. I'll cover you!" Arthur ordered. 

"Yes, Sire." Gwaine and Lancelot said at the same time, wrapping Merlin around their shoulders and speed walking them back to safety. Arthur sighed, his sword at the ready. He didn't like how easy it was for them to get in to the castle. Morgana did say it was a trap. But how? 

Just as he thought this, he fell backwards on the ground, someone was using very powerful magic. As he tried to get up, he blinked a few times. "Who are you?" Arthur spoke and the man smiled. "Who I am doesn't matter. Just know that there is a battle, a war coming, Arthur Pendragon. And you will perish along with your Kingdom." 

Arthur managed to moved his hand up, whispering a spell his eyes glowed golden and he moved his hand back before pushing it powerfully, making the man fall unconscious and with a loud bang. 

"Sire! We need to get out of here!" Percival said, lifting him up. Percival was the one who was ordered to go back for Arthur when Gwaine and Lancelot got to safety and Percival was glad he got there when he did. "Percival, Merls, is he?"

"He is fine, Sire. Just needs rest more than anything." Arthur sighed in relief as Percival carried him back. "Percival, there's a battle coming. A war. We need to prepare," Arthur spoke, about to be unconscious. 

"Sire you need to stay awake for me." Percival ordered slapping Arthur, making a mental note to remind his King about the battle and plans. Percival was just glad to have both Merlin and the King safe and alive. 

"Thank you, Sire. If you hadn't rescued me -" Arthur rolled his eyes and put a hand over Merlin's mouth. "You don't need to say thank you. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Merls." They were in Arthur's chambers a few days after the pair had got better. In those few days Arthur had finally convinced the court to allow same sex marriage into their Kingdom. Arthur was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Merlin. 

Merlin smiled, blushing deeply. "How did you find me?" Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand. "It's like we are two sides of the same coin, Merls. I always know when you're near. You're never lost with me," Arthur explained and Merlin's eyes widened. That was what Kilgharrah had told him many, many years ago. Was this what he meant? 

"I've heard that before," Merlin whispered, not realising he said that outloud. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Have you now? By who?" Merlin looked up and bit his lip. Would Arthur be ready to hear that he was a Dragonlord? 

"Arthur... I know because the Great Dragon told me so when I first arrived in Camelot." 

There was silence for a minute. "You mean... The dragon my Father had kept locked up for twenty years told you that we were two sides of the same coin? You didn't find it odd that you could actually talk to the dragon?" Arthur questioned with raised eyebrows and Merlin blinked a few times and his point. For once Arthur made an extremely good point. 

"Uh... I don't think I did?" Merlin questioned with uncertainty. In a few moments Arthur had put two and two together. "Wait, Merls. Please tell me I didn't tell you not to cry over your Father?" 

Merlin bit his lip, he had tears in his eyes. "You didn't know, Arthur. You didn't know who he was," Arthur groaned frustratedly. "That's still not an excuse. I'm so sorry, Merls!" Merlin stood up and brought Arthur into a loving hug. He had forgiven Arthur for that a long time ago. Arthur just needed to forgive himself. 

"I forgave you the moment you said it, Arthur. Please, just let it go. It's okay!" Arthur closed the gap and kissed Merlin softly and tenderly, running a hand through Merlin's hair that had seen better days. Merlin kissed back with the same amount of love. 

Arthur broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled warmly. "While you were getting better I did something you wouldn't believe it possible to do." Arthur spoke and Merlin smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You cleaned your room, Sire?" Merlin questioned innocently and Arthur whacked Merlin lightly on the head with his hand before speaking again. 

"No, you idiot. I made same sex marriage legal." Arthur stated and Merlin had to blink a few times, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't quite believe it. "Is this a dream?" Merlin asked, pinching himself just to make sure. 

Arthur laughed lightly. "No, this isn't a dream, Merls." Merlin didn't know what to say, so instead, he leaned in to kiss Arthur again, this time more passionately than their previous stolen kisses. They were one step closer to being accepted into society. Merlin thought, smiling through the kiss.


End file.
